Green Eyes
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Several months after the events of Hunter's Moon, businessman Harry Potter comes to Manhattan and changes the Gargoyle's lives forever. Harry/Demona.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I Do Not Own Gargoyles or Harry Potter. This is my only disclaimer**

And this story is AU for the Harry Potter universe after Order of the Phoenix. The title comes from the fact that both Harry and Demona have green eyes.

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter watched the rising sun from his hotel window. The twenty-seven year old wizard had just arrived in America, Manhattan to be more precise. And he had yet to find a home he liked. Sure, he could by a home and magically expand it like the Blacks did with Grimmauld Place, but he wanted someplace where he could entertain muggles, as he was trying to get away from the wizarding world.

He sighed. He remembered when he had first discovered he was a wizard. He had seen the wizarding world as his salvation, a place he could get away from his horrid relatives, a fresh start. By his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he knew that it was the opposite, and if he had any doubts they were dispelled during the years after his graduation. Every year until his seventh, he'd had at least one, sometimes even more, attempts on his life. When he had defeated Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, he had thought he could live a normal life finally. No more heroics, no more life or death situations. He could build a life, surrounded by family and friends.

But as he learned in his seventh year, that was not to be.

Harry pushed those thoughts out of his mind and pulled an old and worn pocket-watch, it had once belonged to his father and grandfather before him, from his suit pocket to check the time. He figured he might as well get some work done before the various meetings he had to do today. He had meetings with three different CEO's today after all.

Harry smirked when he realized that neither of the three co-operations, despite their size, had gone public. His first meeting was a Ms. Dominique Destine of Nightstone Unlimited, with whom he was having lunch with. Afterward he had a meeting with Mr. Halcyon Reynard of Cyberbiotics. And finally, he had an informal dinner meeting with Mr. David Xanatos and his family.

The only reason he was speaking to these companies was because he was starting his own, Marauders Security, in the muggle world. After all, he needed to tell people something when they asked what he did, and it would preferably be something without magic involved, at least directly. All three companies had robotics divisions, and he was wondering if any of them would be willing to manufacture his designs. Granted, whatever they installed in his business would only be set up temporarily and he was showing designs that, although seemingly sophisticated, were essentially useless without magic (it helped having goblins on ones payroll). But he needed some-type of security for his manufacturing facilities until they were up and operational, not to mention manufacturing machines as well.

Hell, if he didn't need to blend in with the muggle world he wouldn't even need those machines as the illusions they were. But since he did plan on blending in, he needed those illusions for any workers he hired.

As much as he hated jumping through all these hoops just to create a necessary lie, something he detested on principle and loathed after graduation, he was still bound by the International Statute of Secrecy. So it was that unless one already knew about magic, or they were a member of his immediate family, he could not break the law or else he faced time in a wizarding prison and a hefty fine.

Of course he reasoned that he could just as easily not open up his company. He had inherited both the Potter fortune, from his parents, and the Black fortune, from his godfather, which were enough that neither he nor his great-grand kids would ever need to work. But he did want to do something with his life And that's what this was.

As he went over his papers he decided that he was defiantly going to change and stretch his wings tonight.

0000000000000

Demona, in her human guise of Dominique Destine, sat at her her desk in Nightstone Unlimited. She was doing one more review of the papers Lord Black had sent for her to review in preparation of their meeting at lunch. As she scanned the designs for the manufacturing machines, she saw no problems. But when she came to his security measures...

To someone who did not pay close enough attention, they looked fine. But anyone who looked close enough would realize that they were useless. The things were completely useless, they wouldn't, couldn't work. Even with several different modifications they wouldn't.

The immortal business woman wondered if Lord Black realized this. If he did, why order them? Demona was intrigued. Either this man had no idea what he was doing, or he had something up his sleeve.

Her eyes glanced at another folder setting on her desk. Knowing nothing about Lord Black when he first contacted her, she had hired an investigator to find out as much about the man as possible. The results surprised her in their lack of anything. Especially since the people she went too usually found several pages worth of material.

All they had found on Lord Black was his name, date of birth, and his current address at the Hilton Hotel. That and the picture they had taken of him were all she had. She had no idea were he was from, were he went to school, family, anything, and it frustrated her. She didn't like not knowing whom she was dealing with.

She picked up the picture of Lord Black. His long black hair was tied back in a pony tail, not unlike Xanatos'. She admitted that he was a rather handsome specimen, for a human. She continued to study the face and her eyes were drawn to his forehead, where a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar rested. She idly wondered how he had gotten it.

He was smiling in the picture, but when she looked at his eyes, even in the picture, they unnerved her. Piercing emeralds were so much like her own eyes, but they held a pain and knowledge of life and death she knew all to well. She only knew a few people with such eyes, herself and Macbeth were two of them. Hudson was another. A twenty-seven year old human shouldn't have that look, not unless he had seen many horrors already.

As she looked at the clock, she found herself actually looking forward to this meeting. Lord Black may be human, but he was certainly an enigma, one she. for some unexplainable reason, found herself interested in.

00000000000

Harry arrived at the restaurant a good hour early for his meeting with Ms. Destine. He wanted to make sure the restaurant had headed his reservation for the dining room. Not to mention he wanted to arrive before the businesswoman, and he had no idea if she would be early or not. As he handed the keys for his black Mercedes to the valet, he desperately wished he could of driven Sirius' old motorcycle here. But with valet parking, he couldn't risk it, the valet might accidentally engage the motorcycle's flying charm, and that would be a disaster. Perhaps he'd take it to one of his other two meetings. Neither one would involve someone else riding the motorcycle for parking.

He mentally shrugged as he stepped through the door. It was something to think about.

The Maître d' smiled at him and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Harry smiled back at the man. "Lord Black, I don't suppose the private dinning room is ready?"

The Maître d' simply lead him back to the empty room, were three long tables ran along three of the walls. A smaller, circular table had been set up in the center of the room. "I hope this is to your liking sir?"

"It's fine thank you," Harry said as he sat down.

"Your waiter shall be with you shortly," The Maître d' said before exiting the room.

A few moments later a young, blond woman came into the room and set a glass of water in front of him. "Good afternoon sir, I'm Laura and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like something else to drink?"

Harry smiled. "I don't suppose you have raspberry lemonade, do you?"

Laura smiled. "As a matter of fact we do."

"I'll have a glass of that then."

Laura left and returned a few moments later with his drink. "There you are sir. Now would you like a menu now, or do you wish to wait for the rest of your party?"

"I'll wait thank you."

Harry took a sip of his drink before leaning back in his chair to await the arrival of Ms. Destine

0000000000000

A quirked eyebrow was the only outward sign of surprise Demona showed as the Maître d' led her the private dinning room. Clearly Lord Black wanted privacy and was willing to pay for it.

She was actually more surprised that the human was already present, as she herself was a good forty-five minutes early.

The human smiled and stood up as she sat down, before sitting down himself. "Good morning Ms. Destine," he said politely. "And thank you for meeting with me."

Demona smiled. "The pleasure is mine Lord Black. I hope I can convince you that Nightstone is who you wish to deal with for your equipment."

"Please, call me Harry, I don't like my title much," the man sighed. "But my assistant constantly feels the need to make sure everyone I do business with knows it."

"If I am to call you Harry, then please call me Dominique," Demona said.

In a few moment's the waitress, a girl named Laura came in and handed them both menus before asking what she'd like to drink.

"I'll stick to water, thank you," Demona said, before opening her menu.

The two of them stared at their menus in silence until Laura returned to take their orders. Then the two of them began to talk.

"So, Harry, I wonder if I might ask you a question?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

Demona narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do you realize that the security devices you'd like built won't work?"

To her surprise, he smiled. "You mean they won't work as is."

"No, I mean they won't work, period."

Harry sighed. "What would you do if I told you that that's exactly what they're supposed to do."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Do you play poker Ms. Destine?"

"I know how to play, even though I don't."

"So you understand the concept of bluffing?"

Demona nodded. "Of course. I use it all the time in business. Are you telling me that these 'devices' are merely bluffs?"

The man smiled. "Precisely. Any one attempting a break-in will naturally try to get past these false measures. In doing so, not only will they waste precious time, but they will also activate the actual defenses, which I already have the means to create. Most people jump to the obvious conclusions, when the actual problem is hiding beneath the surface, or not even there to begin with. But in order to fool someone, it must not be obvious that you are fooling, it must seem like the truth." He chuckled. "Tell me, did you figure out my little bluff on your own, or did one of you engineers catch it?"

Demona snorted. "My engineers all told me it was sound. It was only when I actually examined them myself when I discovered they were, as you called them, bluffs."

Harry shrugged, "Well my chief designer will be glad to here that. He was confident that none of the engineers would figure it out. Although he will be a little put out that you managed to figure it out. But no matter. I am curious however, what reveled it?"

Demona smiled. "Simple, your wiring crossed too much. It was hard to follow one wire through the designs. When I payed close enough attention I realized that none of the wires went where they needed too, although it appeared that they did."

"You must have very sharp eyes, and a quick mind, on top of your beauty."

The gargoyle turned human took a sip of her water. "Flattery will get you no where with me Lord Black."

"Even if it's the truth," he smiled.

"Even then," Demona confirmed. "So tell me, I've never heard of Lord Black, what exactly are you lord of?"

Harry sighed. "It's a hereditary title. My godfather was the last of the direct line. It should have gone to the closest male, which isn't me, but because I was a distant relation, and there were no more male Blacks, my godfather was able to pass the title to me when he passed. It's simply a title. In some circles, it carries great weight. But none of them are present." He smirked.

"So, how did the closest male react when he found out?" She asked smiling.

Harry frowned, and sighed. "Not well. But...luckily, he died shortly afterward."

Demona was about to ask another question when the waitress came in with their meals

After Laura left, Harry opened his mouth and asked a question. "So, Dominique, do you have any special men in your life?"

Demona's eyes narrowed and her eyebrow raised. "I don't see how that would be any of your business."

To her surprise, Harry chuckled. "It is if I wish to make an attempt to hit on you. But, not only do I have the worst luck with women, it would be pointless if you were involved with someone else."

"And if I said I wasn't interested?"

Harry shrugged. "At least you'd be being honest with me. Of the three women I've been on dates with," he held up his fingers. "One, only dated me because I saw her ex die in front of me and she wanted to know what happened. Two, only dated me because she was being payed to, with money stolen from my own accounts. And three, was only interested in being with my title and money, not me. So you turning me down, and being honest about it, would be ten times better than any of them."

"You've seen someone killed?"

Harry frowned and sighed. "Unfortunately. And more than once. They're not experiences I like to remember."

"I'm sorry."

He waved her off. "It's no big deal. You had nothing to do with it after all."

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the various benefits of Nightstone Unlimited.

Throughout the meal, Demona couldn't help but feel drawn to this man. He excluded a confidence and air of nobility without seeming haughty or at all snobbish. There was also a dangerous quality to him, a sense of lethality and strength. She kept trying to remind herself that he was a human, and she despised humans. She hated them.

But she liked this one.

She was actually attracted to this one, truly attracted.

As Demona stood up to leave, she turned to face Harry. "What if I said I was interested?"

"Pardon," Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Demona smirked at Harry. "Earlier you asked if there were any significant men in my life. The answer is, aside from my three ex's, no."

Harry smiled. "Then I would ask if you are free this weekend?"

"I am."

Harry's smile widened. "Then I will try and find something for us to do. Any particular no-no's?"

Demona smiled. "During the day please. I like to be in bed and sleep at night." She handed him a business card. "If I don't answer my office phone you can leave a message with my assistant."

"Don't have a phone at home?"

"You haven't earned that yet."

0000000000

Halcyon Reynard was impressed, and he was not a man who was easily impressed.

He had just finished his meeting with Lord Black, Harry Potter. The man had been honest and upfront when he explained that he had already discussed this same contract with Nightstone Unlimited and had another meeting tonight with Xanatos Enterprises. The man had been polite, and entertaining. Halcyon liked the boy, he genuinely hoped that the boy wouldn't end up like his son-in-law when it came to business ethics. It would be a shame if such a promising young man were to become tarnished as such.

Potter had also surprised him with his own knowledge about Cyberbiotics. And one of the questions he asked was if Fox Xanatos would inherit the company from him. And he had done it politely and with the grace that showed he meant no disrespect by indicating the old man's age and health. When Reynard informed him that yes, Fox would inherit the company, he politely said that he was unlikely to go with Cyberbiotics over Xanatos Enterprises as they would likely merge in the future, and it would be better for his company to develop a working relationship with them in that case, just in case they had any future needs that Marauders Security would be unable to fulfill themselves.

Halcyon understood the young man's logic perfectly, and held no grudge about it. He would probably have done the same thing himself if he had been in the young man's position.

They had spent the rest of the allotted meeting time discussing life, and morals. The old Businessman had to admit that the boy was a honorable and decent man. He had even told the boy that should he need any business advice, or just a friend in the city, to give him a call.

Halcyon Reynard desperately hoped his son-in-law did not mess up this deal. It would to the man good to work with someone with ethics.

0000000000

Fox Xanatos smiled at the man Owen led into the dinning room at the castle. His first impression was that he looked like a younger version of her husband, only with black hair and green eyes. Though she supposed their similar hairstyles had something to do with it.

She watched as David walked over and shook the man's hand. "Good evening Lord Black, I'm glad you were able to join me and my family for dinner."

"Please, Call me Harry Mr. Xanatos, I'm not a big fan of my title. And the pleasure is mine, even though I personally think it's a bit early for dinner, but that's beside the point."

David chuckled. "Unfortunately, this is usually the only time I get to spend a lot of time with both my wife and son. Speaking of which, allow me to introduce my wife Fox, and our son Alexander," he said as he gestured over to her and their son in his high chair next to her.

Harry nodded his head in her direction. "A pleasure to meet you Ma'am." He smiled and walked over to Alex. Fox watched as he waved his hands around and appeared to pull a plush black dog out of his sleeve. "And I think you could use another toy." He smiled and turned to face Her and David. "A child can never have to many toys."

David laughed. "Too true."

"If I may ask," Fox interrupted, "where did you pull that toy from, it's obviously too big to fit into your jacket?"

Harry chuckled. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." He smiled and turned towards Alexander. "This is Padfoot. Keep him with you and he'll protect you, just like he protected me."

David arched an eyebrow. "That was your toy?"

Harry shook his head. "No. But I use to have a dog just like it called Padfoot. He was one of the best things to happen in my life." He turned and looked at his host. "but enough about me, let's eat what I'm sure will be a wonderful dinner. Then we can get onto business."

0000000000

Owen escorted Harry too the elevator twenty minutes before dusk. Then he walked back to Xanatos' office, were he found his employer and his wife watching their son play with his new toy.

He walked up to them and said, with little emotion, "You must be careful around Lord Black Mr. Xanatos."

"Any particular reason Owen," Xanatos asked. Fox was also listening attentively.

"You remember Lord Black's little magic trick?"

"Of course," Fox said. "And Alex seems to love the gift."

"It was no trick," Owen said simply. "He used real magic and created that toy out of nothing."

"Fox cast a worried glance at her son. "Is it safe for Alex to play with it?"

Owen nodded his head. "I sense no other magic emanating from the toy, although I will examine it further if you wish, just to be safe."

"Do that Owen," Xanatos said. "I don't take any chances when it comes to my son's safety. Also I want you to find out as much information as can on Lord Black. If he is a potential threat, I intend to have every advantage."

"Is he a Fae?" Fox asked.

Owen shook his head. "I don't know I'm afraid. The magic felt odd."

"What do you mean?" Xanatos asked.

"Frankly sir, it felt like he was using both."

0000000000000

Upon his return to his hotel room, Harry found Sharptooth waiting for him.

"I trust your meetings went well?" the goblin asked.

Harry snorted. "I've narrowed it down to Nightstone or Xanatos. I think we'll go with Nightstone however."

"Any particular reason?"

Harry smiled at his assistant, "Ms. Destine was the only one to call our bluff."

Sharptooth's eyes widened. "That's impossible. Only a magic user would be able to see that. I spelled those plans myself so that the muggles would be able to build them, but not know they didn't work."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that Ms. Destine has some magical ability."

"She must," the goblin explained. "It's the only way she could have realized that the designs were duds."

Harry chuckled. "It would seem that I'm not the only one keeping secrets," he mused aloud. "Did you manage to find me anyplace to live yet?" he asked turning his attention back to the goblin.

"I've found two perspective properties," Sharptooth said as he handed Harry a black folder. "One is a penthouse here in the city. It would meet your needs, but I don't suggest it. The second is a manor in one of the less crowded areas. You'd have a rather long commute, but it is the ideal place."

"Why don't we get both?" Harry asked as he looked at the pictures of both properties in the folder. "I can 'live' at the penthouse and simply apparate between the two. Then I'll be able to use the manor for entertaining if I have to."

"I'll make the offers then. Any special instructions for their setups?"

"Yes. The manor is two stories, Make sure I can entertain on the first floor. I want nothing magical there or in the penthouse. The second story will be my actual private home. I want my office and library to both be there, along with my potions lab and workshop. Turn the manor basement into a physical fitness, and muggle recreation area, again for entertaining. I believe you already know what styles I would like. Also if you get put in an indoor pool and hot tub with windows so it feels like being outdoors, I would appreciate it."

"And your house-elves?" Sharptooth asked.

"I'll give directions to them directly."

Sharptooth nodded. "Very well. The last matter of business is that our bid on the properties went though, it's ours to do with what we wish."

"Good," Harry said. "The tower will have to be built by a muggle construction crew. Once it's done you and the other goblins get the bottom three basements, you may furbish them as desired. Make sure that no muggles can get down there. The top five floors are to be reserved for the muggle portion of Marauders Security, The top floor is to be another private apartment for me, the floor below that, the executive offices, including my own. You can figure out how best to distribute the rest of the workforce over the other floors and what to do with all the other floors. Also, I want the ground floor to have store fronts we can rent out, as well as our walk-in store for public customers."

"I'll find a construction company, and construction will begin within the week," Sharptooth assured him. "If all goes as planned, everything will be up and running within six months."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little fast, especially for muggle construction?"

Sharptooth smiled. "I assure you, the muggles won't know a thing, and the building will be finished in time."

Harry sighed. "Very well. As soon as the equipment we're ordering is ready, we can begin working at the warehouse. In the meantime, make sure the building is ready to receive the equipment and begin production."

0000000000

Demona glided over the city, staying high enough that the humans hopefully wouldn't see her. Of course she also hoped the clan wouldn't see her. She actually had no desire to fight with them tonight, she simply wished to relax.

After her meeting with Harry, she kept thinking about him. She actually found herself wondering what he would come up with for their date. She was shocked to find herself waiting for his phone call, a disappointed when it didn't come. Of course she reasoned that she had only met him today for lunch, and that he needed time to find something for them to do, but she was still disappointed.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about a human, especially one I just met."

Demona landed on a rooftop which gave her a clear view of the castle, which the clan had returned too after the events during the Hunter's Moon several months ago. For the first time in hundreds of years, Demona was glad her plans had failed, if they had succeeded, she never would have met Harry.

It confused the hell out of her.

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you like. Please review, and don't ask me about my other stories in reviews.**

**I don't know when I'll update this story, it was just an idea that popped into my head that I wanted to jot down. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed. In the excitement of the day before, he had completely forgotten to change and spread his wings for a bit. As he stepped into the hotel's bathroom to clean up, his only consolation was that, thanks to house-elf efficiency, he would be able to leave the hotel and move into his own place tonight. He ideally thought that it was a shame he only had two house-elves, Dobby and Winky, they were so much more efficient than any other race he had encountered. Of course, considering their purpose was to serve, that wasn't to surprising.

Forty-five minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom, cleaned, shaved, and awake. He pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans to wear, as he didn't have anything to do today. He decided he'd take Sirius' old bike out for a spin, have a look around town. Maybe he'd even get some idea about where to take Dominique this weekend.

Just as he was slipping on his black leather riding jacket, a knock on his door echoed throughout the room. As Harry looked through the peephole to his room, he sighed. There went his good mood, and probably good day as well.

He opened his door and glared at his visitor. "What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

Queen Titania, in her guise of Anastasia Reynard (although she made sure Harry didn't know he identity's last name as it would make things so much more difficult), smiled at him. "Does a mother need a reason to visit her son?"

Harry snorted and walked back into them room. "You stopped being my mother when you faked your own death and left me to be raised by the Dursleys."

Titania sighed as she followed Harry into the room, closing the door behind her. "I apologize again. I had no idea Sirius would act so rashly and go after Peter. Neither did I think that Petunia would allow her husband and son to act as they did."

Harry sat down in a chair and faced the woman who, biologically, was his mother. "Aren't you supposed to be on Avalon, at the Gathering?"

Titania smiled. "I'm Oberon's wife and queen, he allows me certain...privileges if you will."

"So what do you want?" the wizard asked harshly.

Titania sighed. "I haven't seen you since you graduated. Can't you believe that I honestly wished to see you again?"

"After you abandon me for a little over fifteen years, I find that a little hard to believe."

"Harry, believe it or not, I do care for you."

"Then why the hell didn't you even bother to check up on me? I know you could have. It's not like you're not some Queen of an entirely magical race is it?" he added sarcastically.

Harry sighed. "You know what the worst part about of this is? Knowing that you purposely took the identity of a young woman, and lived out the rest of her life. Making decisions that, that she may or may not have made. Everyone always told me how much my mother hated my father, until seventh year when he straitened up. I wonder if any of them realized that Lily Evans never even attended her seventh year?"

"I've already explained why I did that Harry." Titania rubbed her forehead. "Just as I've explained why I 'died'. Why can't you just accept that I did what I thought was best for you?"

"Because living in a cupboard for ten years wasn't best for me." Harry sighed. "I understand why you did what you did mother. You'll never hear me say otherwise. But understanding and forgiving are two different things." He smiled. "You know, I used to wish that you would come back to life, that I could get just one chance to hug you. Then you did come back, and I sometimes think it would have been better to live my life knowing you were dead."

"I couldn't Harry. I'm immensely proud of you, no matter how you feel about me. Besides, it could be worse."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How?"

Titania smiled, "I could have gone after Severus instead of James."

Harry held his head between his hands. "I did not need THAT image in my head."

Titania chuckled. "I have a present for you." She pulled out a long box and handed it to him. "I hope you'll accept it."

Harry opened the box to find a rose. The rose wasn't real, in fact the stem appeared to be made out of a pure emerald. The blossom was a pure ruby. "What is it?"

"I had it made especially for you. It's called the Potter Rose. When two hold it, they will know the others true feelings for them. I thought that with your current luck with dating, it might help you. And, if you permit, I would like to hold it with you, so that you will know that I do care for you."

"It's beautiful mu...Mother. But I'm afraid that I can't hold it with you. I don't know that you wouldn't be able to manipulate it." Harry looked down, away from Titania's face. "I don't trust you Mother, I may never trust you. But I do love you, and I know you love me. But fifteen years of abandonment is not so easily swept aside.

Titania sighed. "I understand Harry. But I promise, I will make it up to you somehow."

Harry smiled. "Perhaps you can help me."

"With what?"

"Where do you think a rich businesswoman would like to go for a first date?"

0000000000000

Demona was not in a very good mood.

Not only was she confused about her feeling for a human, but she'd had an awful day so far.

One of Nightstone's division managers had misplaced several important documents. After firing him for his incompetence, she'd had someone go through his files, how that man had kept track of anything surprised her. There was no rhyme or reason to his filing. It had been sloppy and unorganized. He was lucky they had found the necessary papers, otherwise he'd be getting a visit from a very pissed of gargoyle tonight.

And to top it off, the news showed a video of the Quarrymen fighting with the Clan. She had watched as one human caught Angela in the back with his hammer. She didn't care if the clan would attack her on sight, she was going to go and make sure her daughter was okay tonight.

So it was perfectly understandable that when her phone rang she answered with a very curt, cold, and impolite, "What?"

"Gee, someones in a grumpy mood today," the voice at the other end answered.

Demona's eyes widened. "Harry?"

"The one and only."

Demona sighed. "I'm sorry, I haven't been having a very good morning."

"Understandable. My morning wasn't that great either. But I do have some good news, both personally and professionally."

"I'm listening."

She heard Harry chuckle at the other end of the phone. "On the professional end, Marauders Security would like to go with Nightstone Unlimited for our technological needs."

"That's good. When do you want to go over the paperwork?"

"Well I figure either later today if you're free, or at the earliest possible convince."

"I have an opening at four."

"I'll be there, alone with my assistant."

"What's the personal good news?" Demona asked.

"Are you free Saturday, around ten in the morning?"

The immortal smiled. "Yes, I believe I am."

"How would you like to go see Beauty and the Beast on stage, maybe go out to eat afterward?"

"I think I'd like that."

"It's a date then. I'll see you later today for our meeting then."

"I'll be waiting."

Demona hung up the phone and smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. But she did have a business to run.

She pressed the intercom on her desk. "Candice?"

"Yes Ms. Destine?"

"Get all necessary paperwork ready for a meeting with Marauders Security. It would appear that Lord Black has chosen to go with us. He and his assistant will be here at four."

"Of course Ms. Destine. I'll have everything ready by then. Will that be all?"

"For now."

Demona smiled lightly. All she had to do now was run her business, everything else could wait.

0000000000000000

Fox was surprised when her mother, Titania, walked off of the elevator in her guise of Anastasia Reynard. Though that didn't stop the glare she sent her mother. "What are you doing here?"

To her surprise, Titania chuckled. "You know, that's the second time I've heard that today."

Fox quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

Titania sighed. 'Here I go again,' she thought. "Can't a mother stop in just to see her daughter and grandson?"

Fox's eyes narrowed. "Not after attempting to kidnap said grandson, no."

'This conversation is startlingly similar to the one I had with Harry. Makes me glad they weren't twins, they would both be impossible to handle then.'

Titania was saved from responding when Owen walked into the room. "Mrs. Xanatos I've finished..." He trailed off when he saw Titania. "Your Majesty," Owen said stiffly.

Titania held up her hands. "Please, don't let my presence stop you from doing your job."

Owen quirked an eyebrow and looked at Fox. She nodded for him to continue. "As I was saying, I've finished examining the toy Lord Black has given young Alexander..."

"You've met Harry?" Titania interrupted, eyes wide.

Both Owen and Fox turned to face the Fae queen.

"You know him Mother?" Fox asked.

Titania nodded slowly, internally cringing. She should have suspected this, after all both Fox and Harry were in the same city and both had access to a large amount of money. She cursed herself for showing any outward sign of surprise at the news. "Yes. I've met him several times."

"Does he know who you are?" Owen asked.

"Yes, and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"He knows I am Titania. But he does not know I am your mother," Titania answered. "And it is probably best you keep it that way."

"How well do you know him?" Owen asked.

The Fae queen smiled. "I know that you have nothing to fear from him outside of the business world. And I assure you, he would never harm a child."

"I don't suppose you know what kind of magic he uses?" Owen asked. "I am...unfamiliar with it."

"I do, but I will not tell you, not yet anyways."

"And why is that Mother?" Fox asked.

Titania sighed. "That is something I will not tell you either." She looked at both Owen and Fox before continuing. "Now, do I get to see my grandson or not?"

0000000000000000

When Harry pulled Sirius' motorcycle up in front of the Nightstone Unlimited tower, Sharptooth was already waiting for him.

The goblin was wearing a ring, one witch carried a strong illusion charm on it. The end result was that Sharptooth didn't look at all like a goblin. Instead, he looked like a little person, one wearing a very expensive suit. Harry remembered when he had first seen the illusion and said he looked like a dwarf. As dwarfs and goblins were mortal enemies, Sharptooth had not found the term amusing.

Harry smiled at the goblin. "Ready for the meeting Mary?"

The goblin scowled. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Harry shook his head.

Because goblins had no last names, and because Sharptooth was not a human name, the goblin had been forced to create a new identity for his illusion. Because he refused to answer to anything other than his name, Sharptooth became his human, surname. His first name, Marion, was used so that he had a reason to only use his "last name". Harry had taken great delight in shortening it and calling the strict, temperamental goblin Mary.

Sharptooth was not amused. In fact, had he not considered Harry a friend, or known that the name was used only in jest, he would have done his best to eviscerate the young wizard, even if he knew that he'd be unlikely to survive the encounter.

"You could have at least dressed up," Sharptooth said as he eyed the casual clothing Harry was wearing.

"Pfft," Harry waved him off. "We're here to sign papers. Besides, I refuse to wear a suit when I ride, not enough protection."

The human illusion surrounding the goblin raised an eyebrow. "And a t-shirt and jeans is sufficient protection?"

"With a leather jacket and helmet, it's a lot better than a suit."

0000000000

Demona was surprised when Harry walked into the conference room. 'His suit really hides his physique,' she thought as she noticed the outline of his abs and pecs through the tight t-shirt he was wearing. She was surprised he had dressed so casually. She wished he'd take off the leather jacket so she could see his arms.

"Any reason for the informal wear?" Demona asked.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to take my bike out for a spin. I'm not gonna wear a suit riding it."

Demona smiled. "I suppose not."

She turned to look at his assistant and was surprised to find a very small man standing in what was obviously a tailored suit. "Marion Sharptooth," the man introduced himself. "But please, call me Sharptooth, I don't like my first name that much."

Demona smiled, "Of course. Shall we get down to business."

A good forty-five minutes was spent signing and filling out various forms and papers, and discussion of business.

After everything was done, Sharptooth turned to Demona. "Madam, it was a pleasure meeting you."

She merely nodded her head in respect.

Sharptooth smiled before turning to Harry. "I'll have all of these papers filed and sent to were they belong by the close of the day. I will see you later sir."

"Of course Sharptooth," Harry smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

As soon as the little man was gone, Harry turned and smiled at her. "One last question before I take my leave. What kind of flowers do you like?"

Demona smiled. "Surprise me."

Harry chuckled. "I'll see you Saturday."

As soon as she returned to her office, Demona looked at her calendar. Today was Wednesday, she still had to endure two more days of waiting.

"Damn it," she sighed as she realized what she was doing. "I hate humans, I hate humans," she began to chant to herself.

'But you like this one.'

0000000000000000

Goliath roared loudly as he stretched and flexed his wings and muscles, causing fragments of stone to fly off of him.

He turned and jumped down off of his perch, and found Owen standing behind him.

"Evening Goliath. Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos would like to talk to you as soon as possible."

Goliath narrowed his eyes. Despite their apparent repentance, Goliath still did not entirely trust the family. "What about?" he asked in his deep voice.

"It would appear that we have a new player in the game," Owen replied, using the same words Xanatos used after meeting Macbeth.

0000000000000000

Harry smiled as he closed the window that led into his new penthouse. He may have not have remembered about stretching his wings last night. But tonight, he remembered.

He looked down at the street below him, and with a thought he changed.

Normally, an animagus would turn into an animal, a non-magical animal. Only one wizard before him had ever not been. His name was Merlin, the son of Oberon and a mortal witch. The only other fae-wizard before him.

Harry didn't know why, but he didn't even become an animal.

As his clothes changed to a black, leather loincloth held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, his skin turned a deep, dark red. Wings sprouted from his back, the inside skin a dark golden color. His five fingers were replaced by talons, capable of piercing stone.

This was why he had come to Manhattan.

Now all he had to worry about was avoiding those Quarrymen he'd heard about on the news. It would be really bad if he had to resort to magic to fight them.

As he glided out into the night, his thoughts were on a red-headed businesswoman, who unbeknownst to him, was also out for a glide.

0000000000

**A/N-Have I confused you yet? You'll hear more about what happened after fifth year later. You'll also find out a bit more about Titania as Lily. The Potter Rose also has a few more quirks Titania has yet to explain. **

**And if you hadn't guessed by the end of the chapter, Harry can turn into a gargoyle.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John Castaway, formerly Jon Canmore, leader of the Quarrymen and former Hunter, stood in the shadows inside an old warehouse. The gargoyles continued to elude he and his Quarrymen, especially the Demon. He had plans to rectify that tonight.

Who would have thought that the Demon would become human during the day. As Dominique Destine, she had built a life, one which gave her power and influence. This knowledge was the one good thing that had come from the debacle that had occurred earlier in the year, and tricked his siblings off of the righteous path of the Hunter.

He would make the Demon watch as he tore her life from her. Then, he would destroy her. For his father, for Robyn, for Jason, for every Hunter before him, he would destroy their ancient foe.

The blond man smiled as three figures walked into the warehouse.

This time, he would not fail.

0000000000

Harry glided silently over the city. He may not have been born a gargoyle, but he had always been a natural on a broom, and it appeared that he was a natural with his wings as well.

Sometimes he wondered whether or not he really was a natural, or if his half-fae heritage had something to do with his talents in the air.

He audibly sighed. It didn't do to dwell on such things. He was good in the air, and he loved it, it didn't matter if he was a natural or not. He practiced hard regardless anyways. Even if he wasn't a natural, he still worked to improve himself.

A scream sounded below him.

He sighed again. As much as he simply wanted a peaceful glide, he couldn't ignore someone in distress.

He was a Gryffindor after all.

0000000000

Goliath drifted over the city with his daughter Angela. Patrol tonight had been rather relaxing, at least in the portion of the city they were in. They had yet to encounter any criminal activity. In Manhattan, it was a true rarity.

Currently, Goliath was giving his own daughter the silent treatment. Ever since he and Elisa kissed on the Hunter's Moon, Angela had been trying to "help" their relationship. The questions she kept asking him were highly embarrassing, especially since she knew how to turn his own words against him. He found it better to keep his mouth shut.

Angela found her father's behavior hilarious. Who would have thought the the mighty Goliath could be so embarrassed. She didn't understand why though, she talked to Elisa about her and her father's relationship and the detective didn't get embarrassed.

Okay, maybe she did, but Elisa had prime blackmail material on the female gargoyle.

Angela shuddered slightly. She was never drinking tequila again. Especially not when people had a camera nearby. She supposed she should consider herself lucky that only Elisa and Fox had seen her, but she knew they both had pictures, she had seen them. She had always been very careful on their monthly girls night out since then.

Perhaps she should try and find these pictures, then she could burn them. Then poof, no more blackmail material.

A scream echoed in the distance, pulling both gargoyles from their thoughts.

"Let's go," Goliath ordered as he and his daughter turned towards the screams.

Both hoped they wouldn't be too late. So much for their quiet night.

0000000000

Harry dived into a dark alley to find a young brown-haired woman pinned to the ground, struggling against a rather large man.

"Please," the woman begged, "please, don't do this!" she sobbed as tears fell down her cheeks.

The man smiled he ripped open her shirt. "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure you won't remember any of this," he said as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

Only to stop when he felt an iron grip encircle his wrist.

"I believe the lady said no," Harry growled as he pulled the man up to face him. His fangs were bared and his eyes glowing white from anger.

"Please," the man begged, "please don't hurt me."

Harry chuckled darkly. "She begged you and you didn't stop, why should I?"

He felt the man go limp as he fainted. And he dropped the man to the ground as he turned to face the woman. She had taken the opportunity and ran away while she could. Harry smiled and looked down at the man, then he looked at the large dumpster. Picking up the man, he made his way towards it.

0000000000

Goliath and Angela arrived at the alley to see another gargoyle drop a man into a dumpster.

The gargoyle was a true red, not like Brooklyn's brownish red. Black hair fell down to his mid-back tied back into a ponytail. He was at least as tall as Goliath, if not as broad, and obviously very muscular, as all gargoyles were.

"Greetings," Goliath said as he dropped down into the alley, followed closely by his daughter.

The gargoyle turned and flared it's wings at the new threat, revealing the golden color of his inner wings. Upon seeing the two of them however, he cloaked his wings upon his shoulders. "Greetings," the gargoyle said. "You must be of the local clan."

Goliath nodded. "Yes. I am Goliath, and this is my daughter Angela."

"A pleasure." The gargoyle nodded his head and the two other gargoyles noticed a scar on his brow-ridge, scars were rare on gargoyles as their stone sleep would heal most wounds. Only the most serious wounds would ever leave a scar.

"I am sorry," Goliath said. "I do not mean to be rude, but we arrived to late to see what occurred, besides you putting a man in a dumpster."

The gargoyle smiled. "A would-be rapist. I just put him with the other trash."

"The city is dangerous right now," Angela said. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion elsewhere."

Goliath nodded. "You are right my daughter." He turned to the new gargoyle. "Would you care to meet the rest of our clan?"

The gargoyle shrugged. "Why not, I don't have much else to do tonight."

0000000000000000

Harry was a little surprised when Goliath and Angela led him to the Eyrie building. It seemed that the Xanatos family had a few secrets of their own. Not that he cared, he had secrets he didn't wish others to know about. He certainly wasn't going to begrudge David Xanatos or his family anything for not telling him about the gargoyles. It wasn't like they trusted or knew him.

The two lavander gargoyles led them into the castle to a large hall.

Apparently the whole clan was there, waiting to give their clan leader reports on their patrols.

"Who's this lad?" An old brown gargoyle with a white bearded and what appeared to be one good eye asked as they landed.

Goliath smiled as he looked at Harry, "A friend I hope?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "As long as no one attacks me, I've got no quarrel with them."

"A good philosophy lad," the old gargoyle said.

"This is Hudson," Goliath introduced.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," Hudson respond brusquely, although not unkindly.

A large aqua marine gargoyle with no hair spoke next, "I'm Broadway, it's a nice to meet you."

Harry smiled. "Hello."

A reddish-brown gargoyle with a beak and white hair introduced himself next. "Brooklyn, I'm the clan's second."

The last to introduce himself was a small green gargoyle with webbed wings. "Names Lexington."

"And this thing," Hudson said, indicating a blue gargbeast standing next to him, "is Bronx."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Harry said. "I myself have been called many things, however you may call me Godric."

"Is that your actual name?" Brooklyn asked. Harry noticed his eyes narrowed slightly.

Harry shook his head. "Gargoyles do not have names. A friend called me Godric, and so that is what I answer too, among a few other things."

Brooklyn looked abashed.

Hudson let out a laugh. "I like you Godric, you mange to be polite yet still reprimand one for poor manners." He said the last bit with a glare towards Brooklyn.

"Godric?" Angela asked shyly.

Harry turned towards her.

"I don't mean to pry, but I am curious. You have a scar on your browridge, how did you get it?" she asked.

"Angela!" Goliath rebuked. "It is not polite to pry into business others may not wish to speak of."

Harry held up his hand. "It's okay Goliath. I'd be curious as well considering how effective stone sleep is at healing." He turned to face Angela. "However I do hope you understand if I don't answer. It's not that I don't wish to tell you, but it brings up...unpleasant feelings."

Angela looked down at the stone floor. "I'm sorry Godric, I didn't mean to be rude."

Harry waved her off. "Not necessary, you have nothing to apologize for. And trust me, you are one of the most polite beings I have ever met. It is not a crime to be curious, just so long as you understand that you may not get the answers you seek."

"Very wise," a voice that Harry recognized as belonging to David Xanatos said from behind the group.

All of the Gargoyles turned to face the businessman.

"You realize it's rude to eavesdrop," Goliath growled. Clearly, the two were not on the best of terms.

David smiled. "And I apologize, I didn't mean to. I was merely coming to inform you of a little bit of news I received earlier. Not only has Lord Black signed a contract with Nightstone, but he is apparently taking Ms. Destine out on a date Saturday."

"WHAT!" all of the gargoyles, minus Harry, said at once.

Harry was paying rapt attention. He didn't like the fact that everyone here was so interested in Dominique's love life. "I don't see how this is of any concern to any of you," he said tensely, and everyone noticed his change in demeanor. "Sure, Ms. Destine a business rival to you Mr. Xanatos, but that hardly justifies prying into her personal life, or Lord Blacks."

"It's a bit more complicated then that," Goliath began. "Ms. Destine is not what she appears to be."

"She's a gargoyle," Angela explained, "and my mother."

It took Harry a great deal of effort not to show any surprise at this statement.

"Her actual name is Demona," Hudson continued. "And she is an enemy of our clan. In fact she has tried to kill us on several occasions."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your whole clan, or a specific member?" He said with a glance at Goliath. If Goliath was Angela's father, and Demona was her mother, that meant Goliath was her former mate. And in his experience, exes usually didn't get along so well. Of course that could simply be his own charming personality. "And why exactly is she your enemy?"

"We protect the humans," Brooklyn said angrily. "And she want's to destroy them."

"She blames humanity for much of her own troubles," Goliath continued. He turned towards David. "You said that this Lord Black knows magic, how do we know that he is not already aware of this? Or if Demona knows of this? If she doesn't know, she may simply wish his money.

"And if she does," Hudson spoke up, "then we are in serious trouble. More so if they work together."

Harry's eyes glowed white as he growled. "Enough!" All of the Gargoyles and Xanatos looked at him in shock. "I've heard enough of this, I am leaving," he turned and walked out of the room. Back towards the castle wall.

Just as Harry stepped onto the wall and opened his wings, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Angela behind him. "What did we do to offend you so?" she asked in a kind, yet serious tone.

Harry looked at her and sighed. "If you need my help, contact Lord Black."

Angela looked at him confused.

"It's no coincidence that he and I have come to the city at the same time," Harry said right before jumping into the night sky.

0000000000

"What was that about?" Brooklyn asked when Angela returned to the hall.

Angela sighed as she looked at the other gargoyles. "He is apparently friends with Lord Black," she said. "He said that it was no coincidence that they both moved to the city at the same time."

Hudson sighed. "And like it or not, we inadvertently insulted his friend."

"But he'll warn Lord Black now," Brooklyn said. "Isn't that a good thing? Whatever Demona's planning won't work now."

"That may be so Brooklyn," Xanatos explained. "But by insulting Lord Black, we also insulted Godric's judgement, as he considers him a friend. He's probably the only human he trust."

"And we've just shed doubt on that trust," Goliath finished.

"He did say to contact Lord Black if we needed help," Angela said. "So I guess he's not really that mad at us."

0000000000

Harry sighed as he sat in his chair, nursing a glass of twelve year old scotch.

His encounter with the gargoyles was unexpected. If Dominique, or Demona, hated humanity, did she actually like him? Or did she have some sort of plot in mind that needed him somehow?

He drank down the rest of the glass in one shot. He only really had two ways of knowing, well three. But he refused to use two of them. He'd had bad experiences with both Veritaserum and Legilimancy and he refused to use either of those on anyone other than confirmed enemies. That left him one option.

He turned and looked at his mantel, The Potter Rose sparkled in the light. And he was to impatient to wait two more days.

0000000000

Demona smiled when she saw the limo waiting in front of Nightstone.

Earlier that morning, Harry had called and asked her if she'd like to join him for lunch. She had said yes.

She had finally admitted that she was actually beginning to fall in love with a human. In some ways she dreaded that. If this relationship actually became serious, if she actual did fall in love, she knew she'd have to tell Harry what she really was. That thought terrified her. By all accounts she shouldn't even encourage his pursuit of her.

She had a plan. She would go on the date with him Saturday. She would tell him it was wonderful but she wasn't ready for a relationship. Then she could put the whole thing behind her.

But she was agreeing to have lunch with him.

'What am I doing. He'll just leave me in the end anyways, once he finds out I'm not even human.'

He thoughts didn't erase the smile on her face when he held the door to the limo open for her.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him.

He smiled back tiredly. "Hello Dominique. Get in, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

'This can't be good.'

Demona smiled and got in the limo. She was surprised to find some very expensive food inside the vehicle, and she gave Harry a questioning look when he climbed in after her.

"I asked if you'd join me for lunch, this is lunch," He explained. She watched as he ran a hand over his eyes. "Forgive me, I had an interesting night. Go ahead and eat if you wish, don't let me stop you."

Demona smiled as she picked up a container of what appeared to be rack of lamb and another container with a chicken salad. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she picked up a fork to begin eating the salad.

"It has to do with my interesting night." She almost blushed as he stared at her. Finally his lip turned up in a small smile. "I can see where Angela gets her beauty Demona."

Demona's eyes widened as she dropped her salad and fork to the cars floor.

0000000000000000

**A/N- I'm sorry about Hudson people, I can't write with an accent so his speech is going to sound fairly normal, although I will try to use the words he would.**

**Hope you all like. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Demona's eyes narrowed coldly. How long had he known who she was? What were his plans? It was clear now that he didn't actually like her. Lord Black planned to use her. He spoke about Angela, was she alright?

"If you harmed one hair on my daughters head, I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death human." She said the last word with obvious distaste.

She was surprised when he bared his teeth and actually growled. "What makes you think I would hurt her? Or anyone for that matter?"

Her eyes began to glow red, a glitch in Puck's spell on her. "You're here aren't you? You have knowledge of my greatest secret." Okay not really but close enough. "And you know who my daughter is. You must have some plan of some sort. One were I'm needed."

She watched as Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "No I do not. In fact, that's what I am worried about with you."

Demona's eyes stopped glowing as she looked at Harry in confusion. "What?"

Harry sighed. "I...met the clan last night, although they didn't realize it was me. You were mentioned, as was our date Saturday, and a bit of other information that I should probably have tried to stay and figure out how they found." He said the last part mostly to himself. "I gotta quit letting my temper get the best of me," he murmured.

"Our date was mentioned?"

Harry nodded. "By Xanatos. How he got that information I have no idea, I didn't tell anyone about it. Did you?"

Demona sighed. "Only my assistant. I told her not to disturb me unless a major crisis happened. Looks like I'm going to fire though." She began rubbing her temples. "It's so hard to find good help these days. What, exactly, did they tell you about me?"

"You hate humanity, are trying to destroy humanity, are Angela's mother, and that either I am using you or you are using me. I kinda left at that point." He smiled. "Goliath's your ex, isn't he?"

She nodded. "A long time ago." She looked at Lord Black, Harry, warily. "What do we do now?"

Harry shrugged. "That depends on you. I have several ways to know your intentions, and one that will let you know mine." He pulled a wrapped bundle out of a nearby compartment. He unwrapped it and she saw a beautiful ruby and emerald rose. "This was a gift to me. Tell me, do you know of the Fae?"

Demona growled slightly. "Unfortunately."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "This is a Fae artifact. Don't ask me what it's called, that would take way to much explanation, but it allows the two who hold it to know the others feelings towards them. And I will make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"I know your secret. Hold the rose with me, and if I feel your emotions towards me are not hostile in anyway, I will tell you one of my secrets."

The disguised gargess raised her own eyebrow. "And if they are hostile?"

Harry shrugged. "Then I cancel our contract and go to Xanatos."

Demona took a deep breath and held out her hand. "I'll do it."

0000000000000000

Angela and the rest of the clan had just woken. She saw her father and Elisa talking as she waited for him to come down to the courtyard and assign patrols.

She was happy for Goliath. He had found Elisa, even if she was human, and even though she saw her as more of a sister, thought the two were a good couple.

She smiled slightly as she stood next to Broadway. The heavy gargoyle was a gentle and kind soul. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. That and he was more down to earth than either Brooklyn or Lexington.

And their relationship was progressing enough that she was merely waiting for him to come up with the courage to ask for her to be his mate, though she didn't expect it to be for another few months yet.

She watched as her father lifted Elisa in his arms and glided down to the courtyard, setting the human detective down gently.

"Hudson and Bronx will stay here..."

"And guard the castle," the older gargoyle finished. "I'm old lad, not forgetful."

The rest of the gargoyles and Elisa smiled, even Goliath.

"Lexington, Brooklyn," Goliath continued, "You two take the..."

Goliath was cut off a high-pitched screech sounded close by, one Angela recognized easily as her mother's.

The gargoyles all went on alert as the looked up in time to see Demona land several feet away, her eyes glowing red.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Demona growled out, "I need to speak to Goliath. Alone."

"Like we'd let you do that after everything you've pulled," Brooklyn said with clear anger in his voice.

The blue gargess snarled at the younger gargoyle.

"ENOUGH!" Goliath roared, his eyes white. He stepped forward and looked down at Demona. "Why are you here?"

Demona moved before anyone could react. Angela watched as Goliath stumbled to the side as his head jerked to the right and a resounding crack sounded in the night.

Goliath looked at Demona in shock as he felt the faint scratches left behind by Demona's talons when she slapped him.

Everyone else had their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Did you ever think, just once," Demona growled, "that I may not be using someone. That I may actually begin to truly like, maybe even love a human."

If the gargoyles and Elisa weren't shocked before, they certainly were now.

"Harry broke up with me today," Demona continued. "We never even got to our first date, and he broke up with me. I'm just glad I was able to get an explanation out of him. I hope you rot in hell Goliath." Without another word Demona climbed up the wall, and jumped out into the night.

Everyone turned to Goliath, who was simply standing there, holding his jaw with a perplexed look on his face.

Brooklyn was the first to break the silence. "She obviously is trying to trick us us some how."

Another crack was heard along with a growl as Angela slapped him herself, her eyes glowing red. "For once can you get over you hatred of my mother and take what she says at face VALUE!" she yelled at the stunned gargoyle. She turned to other gargoyles and glared at him. "She actually had a chance to find happiness and we ruined it. I hope all of you are happy." She turned and walked inside the castle without any other words.

0000000000

"You like messing with people, don't you?" A voice asked as Demona landed on a rooftop not far from the Eyrie building.

Demona smirked as she looked at the red gargoyle that was Harry. "It's a hobby of mine. And there's no reason for the clan to have anymore reason not to trust Lord Black. And if you were dating Ms. Destine, they would have plenty of reason not to trust you."

Harry snorted. "And what are they going to do when they do find out."

Demona smiled. "You're assuming that you actually make through the first date."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't count as a date?"

The gargess smirked as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before whispering is his ear, "Only if you can catch me." Without warning she jumped off the rooftop and spread her wings.

She heard Harry jump off behind her. This was going to be a fun night.

0000000000

Elisa returned to the castle near dawn, shortly after the end of her shift. She found Goliath siting on his usual parapet.

"Hey Big Guy," She said drawing the lavender gargoyle's attention. "What are you think so hard about?"

Goliath sighed. "Demona. I can't help but wonder if she was telling the truth. That she was actually falling for a human."

Elisa gave him a hard look. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She watched his eye's widen. "That's not what I...I mean... Uh..."

Elisa smirked and Goliath's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny Elisa."

The detective shrugged. "I try. But I understand what you mean. With Demona's hatred, it is kind of shocking. And as hard as it is to believe, I think she was telling the truth."

"Why is that?"

She smirked. "Call it woman's intuition. I talked to Angela earlier and she feels the same way. In fact she feels bad since she did take part in the discussion last night with Godric."

Their conversation was cut short as the sun came over the horizon and turned Goliath, and the other gargoyles, to stone.

0000000000

Harry winced as he heard Demona scream in pain as she transformed. It was obviously painful.

He was currently in her manor, in the kitchen, waiting for her to come downstairs. She had already called Nightstone and told him she wasn't coming in today, claiming she didn't feel well.

He had already changed back to human, wearing the black t-shirt and blue jeans he had put on last night.

Several minutes later, Demona came downstairs, human, and dressed in a tan turtleneck and black slacks.

"Is it always so painful?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately," Demona said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"May I ask how it happened?"

The gargoyle turned human sighed. "You mentioned the Fae yesterday. I've had dealings with them on occasion. A captured Puck a little while ago, when he was released, he gave this 'gift' for the fun I provided."

Harry sighed. "We'll come back to this later. I told you about my magic usage, I know you can use it as well." He held up his hand to forestall her question. "Those plans you looked over and said were duds, only a magic user would be able to tell," he explained. "But I am curious as to how much magic you actually can do."

"I have several pages from the Grimorum Arcanorum here."

"A grimorum? Is that all the magic you know?"

Demona's eyes narrowed. "Yes, why?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Grimorums are not true magic use. Anyone magical or not, can use a grimorum. Grimores are a bit different, but grimorums are in essence, a cheat sheet. The magic is in the ink and the pages, not the user itself. And the magic is never as potent if the pages have been ripped out of the book. You however have the a true talent for actual magic, well mortal magic anyways. Angela probably does too."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic, while not genetic, tends to be passed down through families, though not always. There is a good chance that she has the gift."

"You can use magic without a grimorum?"

Harry smiled and pointed to the salt shaker. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." the salt shaker began to float up into the air until it reached a foot off the counter. He made it float a circle before setting it down in its original position. "That was an example of mortal magic."

"Can you teach me?" Demona asked.

Harry frowned. "I can, but you won't be able to use magic the same way I can."

"Why?" Demona asked. "For that matter, why did I, and the Magus, need the Archmage to teach us about the Grimorum if anyone can use it?"

Harry chuckled. "Because, you didn't realize that you could just pick up the book and cast a spell." He sighed and continued his explanation. "Grimorums were often passed down from master to apprentice. Over time, the people using them forgot that they had no magic, that the magic came from the book. In a way it was a good thing, as it kept most who were 'untrained' from even attempting the spells. Not to mention that, at the time, and please correct me if I'm wrong, but most people were illiterate. I imagine a good portion of your training involved learning how to read, and any menial task the Archmage saw as below him, or was simply to lazy to do himself. Am I correct?"

Demona growled softly, "Yes. He often used me to move any heavy objects, or his cauldron."

"As for why you cannot use magic the way I can," the former boy-who-lived continued, "that's something I can't tell you, at least not yet. It is a secret that thus far, only three beings know of, including myself. So it is not a secret I often share. But I can teach you, and even Angela if she is willing." He smiled, remembering his time teaching Dumbledore's Army. "I enjoy teaching. In fact, I think I would have liked to become a teacher."

"Why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Politics, fame, disgust with what my world had had become." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Would you like me to make the offer to Angela, she's your daughter after all."

"Goliath will never allow her to. He has a strong distrust of magic, and me."

"I'll make the offer anyways. It's not his decision honestly. The only reason I'm even bothering to ask you is that I'd have to teach both of you together, time constraints and all. And besides, I can help her get around Goliath if need be. Besides, I have to talk to Xanatos anyways."

"Why?"

Harry snorted. "Because, I want to know how the hell he knew I can use magic. But I do have a price if I teach you, and this only extends to you, not Angela."

"I'm listening."

"Teach me how to fight. I mean I know how, and can hold my own, but that's against people, poorly trained people at that. Even as a gargoyle, all I've got going is my strength."

Demona smiled, a cold and calculating smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I can do that."

0000000000

"Oomph!" Harry groaned as he looked up at her from the mat in her gym.

Demona merely smirked down at him. "Come on Potter, I'm not even a gargoyle at the moment and I'm kicking your ass."

"You simply attacked, with no warning whatsoever," Harry groaned as he got back up. "How is this teaching?"

The human turned gargess smiled at him. "It's how I learned to fight, how Goliath and the other gargoyles learned. We learned or had to go through the rest of the night with serious bruises and the occasional broken bone. Forgive me if it's the only way I know how to teach."

Harry groaned.

"And remember," she said in a taunting voice, "I'm holding back so that you can learn."

Harry sighed. "I'm gonna be sore later, aren't I?"

"You can count on it."

0000000000

Harry stepped out of the elevator a half-hour before sunset.

He smiled at the dumbstruck look on Mr. Burnett's face as he greeted him. "Good evening Lord Black. This is unexpected, may I ask how you were able to come to the castle with out the elevator pass card?"

Harry smiled wickedly. "You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." His expression turned serious. "I need to speak with Mr. Xanatos. It's a matter of importance."

"Of course, I'll inform him that you are here at once. If you would just wait here."

"Of course."

Mr. Burnett left and returned a few minutes later with Mr. Xanatos.

"Lord Black," Xanatos smiled, "this is a surprise."

Harry simply glared at Xanatos. "Cut the bull Xanatos. How did you know I could use magic."

Xanatos frowned. "I assume Godric told you of my little slip up?"

"Something like that. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Let's just say I've had a lot of experience with magic," Xanatos smirked.

Harry's glare hardened. "A small piece of advice Mr. Xanatos, do not piss off someone who can kill you with a thought." It was a bluff, an honest bluff, but a bluff none the less. He really didn't plan on killing Xanatos, unless he tried to kill him first of course.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat Lord Black?"

Harry smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to wonder." He sighed. "If your not going to tell me fine. I don't suppose you could lead me to Angela, I have a message from Godric for her."

"I see know harm in that. Owen, kindly show our guest the way." Harry almost didn't catch the look Xanatos gave his majordomo, it appeared that he wasn't trusted, despite Demona's performance last night.

He desperately hoped his offer to teach Angela magic wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

On the other hand, it was kinda fun letting his inner Slytherin out to play.

0000000000

**Please Review. **

**Also for those of you who've never seen gargoyles and are wondering about the characters, I got one word Youtube, I was able to watch the entire series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angela was a little surprised when she woke up to find Owen and a man she hadn't seen before standing behind her.

The other gargoyles quickly swarmed them.

"Who is this?" Goliath asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

To Angela's surprise the man smirked. "You must be Goliath. I am Harry James Potter, Lord Black."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Angela said.

Lord Black nodded to her. "The pleasure is mine." He then turned towards the other gargoyles. "I have two messages from Godric. The first is to all of you, he apologizes for losing his temper the other night, none of you deserved that."

Goliath smiled. "Tell him that his apology is accepted, and that he will always be welcome here."

"I will do that." The man turned to face Angela. "My last message is for you alone. Is there perhaps someplace private we could speak?"

Angela turned to look at her father, silently asking his permission. But it was Broadway who spoke up. "Why can't you deliver the message now?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "And you can use magic, how do we know you won't hurt Angela?"

The lavender gargess turned with her father to reprimand the heavy gargoyle when Lord Black spoke.

"The message is for Angela alone. And I assure you that if I wanted to hurt you, you never would have woken from your stone slumber. I am more than capable of breaching Xanatos' security, both from within and without. If I used magic, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

All of the gargoyles, including Angela, became uneasy at this statement. But Lord Black continued.

"I come from a world were death, torture, and even loss of ones very will was mere words away. Do not forget that in your dealings with me, it is the only free advice I will give you." He turned back to Angela, "Now as I've said before, I have a message for you."

Angela looked at her father before looking at Lord Black. "Would you mind if I carried you?"

00000000000

Owen watched with Goliath and the rest of the clan as Angela picked up Lord Black and glided into the night.

"Any idea were she is taking him?" Owen asked.

Goliath shook his head. "Like all of us, she has places to go when she wants to be left alone. And she is good at not being found when she doesn't wish to be."

Owens lips turned up in a smile. "Something she gets from her mother perhaps?"

Goliath sighed. "I am worried however. The things he said he could do, are they possible?"

Owen sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Then how come we were able to hold Oberon off for so long when he tried to take Alex," Brooklyn asked.

Owen smiled. "Because, Oberon, just as all other fae, follows a certain set of rules. In Oberon's case it's mostly a code of honor, for the rest of us, it's his rules. At least that's the official explanation."

"What do you mean 'official explanation'?" Goliath asked.

"Magic users have a tendency to not always think before they act, Oberon more than likely forgot he could kill all of you with a thought and a word. That and he probably didn't wish to drive Titania away by killing her daughter."

It was a sobering statement for everyone present and the Xanatos', who had seen and heard everything on the castles security cameras.

0000000000000000

Angela set Lord Black down on the rooftop.

"Thank you for the lift," Lord Black said politely.

The gargess shrugged. "You asked for someplace private to talk, this is it." An uncertain look crossed her face. "What you said at the castle, could you really do all that?"

The man sighed. "That's not the question you want to ask."

"It isn't?"

"I am more than able to do all of those things I said, the question is whether or not I would do the things I've said."

Angela felt worried. "Would you?"

Lord black shook his head. "No. Those things that I described, although there are those out there who would not hesitate to do them, I wouldn't. The only ones who have anything to fear from me are those who wish me, my family, or my friends harm."

Angela smiled slightly. "You said you had a message from Godric?"

Lord Black smiled. "Before I give you the message, you must promise me that you will not tell anyone else, even your clan, what I am about to tell you."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

The man sighed. "If you cannot, then I cannot give you the message. Understand that it is not that I wish to harm you or your clan, but a few secrets that are best kept are going to be told. I assure you, if the secret will harm your clan, you are more than welcome to tell them. I merely ask that you not tell what will not harm."

Angela thought for a moment. She admitted to herself that she was curious, and Lord Black had said that she could tell her clan if what he said threatened them. "Okay, I promise."

Lord Black smiled. "How would you like to learn magic?"

0000000000000000

Goliath was worried.

When Angela returned from speaking with Lord Black, she had refused to tell him, or anyone else what they had spoken about. She had also yelled at Broadway when he repeatedly asked her what it was about. And since Broadway was the one courting her, that in and of itself was odd, especially since they appeared to be very good with one-another.

She had gone and sat on her perch, looking out over the city. That had been five hours ago, and she was still there. He desperately wished he knew what Lord Black had told his daughter.

000000000000000

Angela was contemplating everything Harry, as he insisted she call him, told her. He was still dating her mother. He and Godric were one and the same. He was going to teach her mother magic. Her mother had sworn not to attack anyone who did not first attack her, outside of her business of course. And he wanted to know if she wanted to learn magic with her mother.

She hadn't enjoyed her experiences with magic so far. Of course she had usually been on said magics opposing side. Would magic be a useful skill to have? Yes. Did it sound like fun to use? Yes. Was it dangerous? Yes.

In the end, it came down to her mother. It was hard for Angela to believe that her mother wouldn't use what Harry taught her against humanity. But she did want to spend time with her mother.

Besides, if worse came to worse, the clan would have a magic user to fight her mother.

Angela just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

000000000000000

Halcyon Renard smiled as he and his assistant, Preston Vogel, got off of the elevator in the Eyrie building to be meet by his daughter and Grandson. Janine, as his daughter Fox would always be known to him, smiled and handed the old man his grandson.

"How's my favorite grandson?" Halcyon asked as he held Alex.

The boy just smiled and held on tightly to the stuffed black dog he was holding.

The old businessman smiled and looked at Janine. "How are you doing today?"

Janine smiled as she leaned down and kissed her father's forehead. "Good." She frowned. "Well not entirely."

"Oh?" Halcyon quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"We've recently learned some things that really unnerved us all." Janine explained as she lead her father and his assistant down a hallway. "You remember when Oberon tried to take Alex away. It seems that he went easy on us, either because of his own code, not wishing to anger mother, or simply because he forgot what he was capable of."

"He went easy on us, how did you find this out?"

Janine smiled. "Lord Black let a few of his own secrets out. When he found out we knew, he made a few comments that really caused us to think."

Halcyon narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're snooping into Lord Black's affairs. I rather like the man."

Alex took this moment to try and get his grandfather to play with him. He pushed the stuffed dog towards Halcyon.

Halcyon smiled. "You want grandpa to play with you Alex?"

The toddler giggled.

"He loves that dog," Janine said. "Lord Black made it for him out of thin air."

Halcyon looked over at his daughter. "You mean Lord Black can use magic?"

Janine nodded. "Apparently. He also knows mother, at least as Titania."

The old man sighed. "At least he seems to have more morals than her." he smiled when Alex tried to take his dog back from him. "Not to mention Alex seems to like the toy."

000000000000000

Demona sighed as she rode to Nightstone. She had a lot of work to make up for yesterday, not to mention everything she had to do today, including firing her assistant. She also wondered how Harry's meeting with Angela went. The gargess in disguise hoped that her daughter would accept. It would give them something in common, something to bond over.

She idly wondered how Harry was planning on getting Angela around Goliath. She knew her former mate would never approve of their daughter learning magic.

The gargoyle turned businesswoman was pulled from her musings when the limo suddenly stopped and she lurched forward. She was about to yell at the driver when one of the doors was ripped off.

"Hello pretty," a guttural voice asked.

Before Demona could get her seat-belt off, she felt a sting in her side. She looked down to see a dart protruding from her. Before she could look up, she blacked out.

000000000000000

Wolf watched as Jackal and Hyena pulled Dominique Destine from the limo. Personally, he wished it had been more of a challenge to abduct the businesswoman, but the three of them were getting paid well.

Although he did wonder why the Quarrymen wanted her. Weren't they supposed to be trying to get rid of the gargoyles?

Hmm. Perhaps he should join them.

0000000000000000

Harry was eating a late breakfast when his cell phone began ringing. He sighed and looked down at the caller ID. Sharptooth? What was he calling so early in the morning for?

"What's up?" Harry asked as he answered the phone.

"Turn on the news now!"

Harry frowned, but did what Sharptooth said.

The headline on the television screen caused Harry to drop the phone.

'Dominique Destine Kidnapped!'

"Breaking news this morning," Travis Marshal said on the television. "Ms. Dominique Destine was kidnapped on her way to work this morning. Eyewitnesses have identified former television stars, the Pack, or more specifically Hyena, Jackal, and Wolf as the kidnappers." Pictures of the Pack members showed up on screen. "Ms. Destine was taken from her limo at around eight-fifteen this morning. Her driver was killed in the process."

Harry didn't hear anymore as he sent a reducto at the television.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jackal was glad to hand Dominique Destine over to a group of quarrymen. He didn't understand why, but the tranquilizers they had shot the businesswoman with didn't seem to have any effect. They'd had to shoot her ten times in the past half hour! She should have been dead with that much tranquilizer in her system.

Not that he cared or anything, well other than the fact that he, Hyena, and Wolf were getting paid to bring her to the Quarrymen alive. It wasn't good business to bring in a body when the man signing the checks wanted the hostage alive.

Ah well. As far as he was concerned, it was time to leave.

00000000000

Demona woke up to find herself in a cage. She went to grab the bars and screamed in pain. Correction, electrified cage.

"Fuck!" she growled under her breath as she looked down at the burns on her hands. She watched as they slowly began to heal and she grudgingly admitted that the Weird Sister's spell on her did come in hand every now and then.

She looked out of her cage to find she was alone. Although she did see a camera pointed at her, and a studio microphone hanging in the air to pick up any sounds she made. It was almost as if she was in a studio. She also noticed a TV facing her.

As she noticed the clock on the wall, a bad feeling crept into her gut. Come sundown, she would change into a gargoyle whether she liked it or not. And if that camera recorded her transformation, Dominique Destine would be ruined and her secret would be out.

As Demona watched the clock, she prayed that the camera was just a coincidence, even if she knew better.

00000000000

Harry took several minutes after blowing up his television to calm down.

He knew that the police were no doubt looking for Demona, or Dominique as she was known in her human guise. But he also knew that if they took to long, Demona would change back into a gargoyle come nightfall. Assuming whoever took her didn't know about her dual identity, they would after dusk. And they could use that information against her.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called, summoning his house-elves.

The two elves appeared beside him and Winky spoke for them. "Who can we serve you Sir?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"Dobby, I need you to find a group of people called the Pack. Report back to me once you found them and remember not to be seen," Harry ordered.

"Of course Master Harry Sir," Dobby said before he disappeared using the elven form of apparition.

"Winky," Harry continued, "find the businesswoman Dominique Destine. Remember not to be seen and report back as soon as possible."

Winky, ever the efficient elf, simply nodded before disappearing.

Harry sighed and picked up his dropped phone. "Sharptooth?" he asked, wondering if the goblin was still on the line.

"I'm here sir," the goblin answered, realizing that he was now dealing with his boss, not his friend.

"I need you to get me everything the police have on the Pack, plus anything else you might find relevant. Get them to me as soon as you can."

"Right away, I'll call you as soon as I get it." With that the goblin hung up to find the necessary information.

Harry sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Me and my people saving thing," he cursed.

00000000000

John Castaway smiled as he watched his people work. Everything was setup on the off-chance the Demon managed to escape, nothing could be traced back to him or his Quarrymen. The camera and audio at the warehouse were the Demon was being kept were controlled via remote, making sure that the Demon had no idea who had actually kidnapped her. After all, it wouldn't do if she escaped and, as Ms. Destine, told the police that the Quarrymen were behind her abduction. It was also why he had paid the Pack to kidnap her rather than having his own men do the job.

All he had to do know was wait. A few minutes before sunset, his technical men would hack into the television system, taking over all channels, and broadcast Dominique Destine's change into the Demon. It would ruin everything she built, and thanks to the television he had put in the warehouse, the Demon would know it. Then he could finally kill the creature and send it to hell where it belonged.

Nothing could go wrong.

00000000000

Harry went over the information his house elves and Sharptooth had gotten for him. He knew where Demona was, and he knew where the Pack was. Looking at his pocket-watch, he still had a good five hours to go before sunset. He contemplated getting Demona out first, but without knowing what the purpose of her kidnapping was, it would be better if he went to the Pack.

"Dobby," he said to his elf. "Take me to the Pack, out of sight of course. Once we're there, I want you to come back home and go about your regular duties."

00000000000

Wolf sighed as he watched the twins play cards. He was restless, kidnapping Dominique Destine had been to easy, there hadn't been enough action.

"Will you quit fidgeting," Hyena yelled at him. "It's getting annoying."

The wolf-man hybrid growled at the cyborg. "Watch your tone with me rust-bucket, I'm the leader here now. What I say goes!"

"Oh yeah?" Hyena asked smugly as she extended her finger claws. "Care to prove it?"

Wolf was about to attack the smug cyborg that was Hyena when he fell forward to the ground, his arms stuck to his sides, his mouth stuck shut, and his feet stuck together.

"You know," a voice said from behind him, "you three chose the wrong person to kidnap."

00000000000

Jackal watched as a beam of light hit Wolf from behind and a man in a t-shirt and jeans stepped into the light.

"You know," the man said, "you three chose the wrong person to kidnap."

Jackal and his sister grinned at the stranger.

The male cyborg extended his own finger claws. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with," Jackal smirked.

The smirk faded when the man raised his hand and shot a red beam at his sister, knocking her out cold.

"As a matter of fact I do," The man said. "The question here, is do you?"

Jackal snarled at ran at the man, claws raised to strike, only to be knocked out cold as another beam of red hit him.

00000000000

Wolf had no idea what was going on. He was still conscious, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He heard Jackal and whoever attacked them talk. He also heard to bodies hit the ground. He knew one of them had to be their attacker.

So his shock when he was rolled over and faced not Jackal or Hyena, but a young man with green eyes and black hair, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans was perfectly understandable.

"You know," the man said. "You lot seem awfully dangerous to leave like this. You could hurt someone after all. And I know for a fact that you were born a human, as were your two friends lying over there." The man gestured and Wolf turned his eyes so he could see the prone forms of the twins. He then looked back at the man. "I'll do something about that later. But first," the man looked into Wolf's eyes. He smiled after a moment.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wolf. Now if you don't mind, I have to go pick your associates brains." The man waved his hand, and Wolf knew no more.

00000000000

Harry was glad he was able to get the information he needed from Wolf. But he also needed to have a look at Jackal and Hyena's minds, after all, they might have seen something that the mutated man did not.

Jackal's mind was fairly straightforward. The cyborg had obviously pieced more of the puzzle together than Wolf had. Part of that probably stemmed from the fact that Wolf seemed to only care about the action as he put it, but that was besides the point.

Harry looked at the female cyborg. One last mind and he could go get Demona.

What he found sickened him.

Harry took a few breaths after coming out of Hyena's mind. "Okay," he said to himself. "First things first."

The half-fae wizard took a breath and his eyes began to glow green. He began his chant,

"_Human born, human bred,_

_Science made you monsters three,_

_A fate worse than being dead,_

_Now my magic sets you free!"_

Green light surrounded the three unconscious members of the Pack. In a flash of brightness, the two cyborgs and one mutate were no more. Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena had all been changed back into the flesh and blood humans they had been before their "upgrades".

Harry sighed and spoke to himself, "I have to get better at rhyming. Mum makes coming up with these damned spell rhymes so damned easy. Maybe if I didn't have to come up with them on the fly..." Harry shook his head. He had work to do, he could worry about rhyming later, that and the many joys of using pure fae magic.

"Winky!" Harry called.

The female house-elf appeared beside him. "Yes sir?"

Harry gestured towards Hyena. "Take the woman back home. Put her in one of the guest rooms and make sure she stays asleep until I return. I won't do well for her to wake up in a strange environment."

"Of course sir," Winky said. The house-elf snapped her fingers and she, along with Hyena, disappeared.

Harry sighed and turned to Wolf and Jackal. Conjuring a rope, he tied the two men together, and bound their hands and feet, making sure they couldn't get away if the police didn't arrive before the stunning spells wore off.

He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed the anonymous police hotline. "Hello, I'd like to report the location of the Pack..."

00000000000

Demona sighed as she tried to come up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately, nothing she came up with would work. She'd just discarded the five-hundred and eleventh idea of the day when she heard a small pop and Harry appeared outside her cage.

She smirked as he fell to his knees.

"God I hate apparation," she heard him mutter under his breath. He looked up and smiled at her. "Miss me?"

Demona couldn't help it, she snorted in amusement. "Yes, now can you get me out of here?"

Harry shrugged. "I could. I'd rather not, but I'll leave the decision up to you."

She glared at him.

Harry held up his hands peacefully. "Let me explain first. I can get you out of here, no problems, but then police are going to want to know how you escaped."

"Go on," the human-gargess prompted.

"I can make it so you don't change back into a gargoyle all night. It will humiliate the Quarrymen, specifically Castaway who's the one who ordered your kidnapping. I'll make an anonymous call later, telling the police where you are. They come, they rescue you, the Quarrymen are humiliated, and no questions you don't want to answer are asked. Personally I like the second option myself. Even if it does mean you learn another one of my secrets," he mumbled under his breath.

Demona weighed the options and realized that the second would be the best. But one thought did cross her mind.

"What about the camera's and audio in her right now to keep an eye on me?" Demona asked. "Won't they wonder how Lord Black suddenly appeared and disappeared from here when they see the tapes?"

Harry smiled. "I am currently disguising both you, me, and any noise we make. Any camera's looking our way will see you sitting quietly in you cell thinking of a way to escape."

The red haired woman smiled. "Then I guess I get to learn another of your secrets."

The man smiled lightly as he sighed.

Demona watched as Harry's eyes glowed green and he began to chant.

"_Nightly, your form doth change,_

_That you may be true to self been born,_

_But halt, for one night I beg,_

_and be what you were not formed!"_

00000000000

"This is not good," Fox said as the television in David's office showed Demona in her human form. "The whole world is about to see her change."

"I agree dear," David Xanatos said. "But what can we do?"

It was at that moment that Owen stepped into the office. "I just got off of the phone with Detective Maza," the assistant began. "It would appear that Wolf and Jackal have been taken into custody."

"What about Hyena?" Fox asked.

Owen shook his head. "It would appear that she was not with them. However that's not the strange part."

"What is it Owen?" David asked.

"They were both tied and bound together, unconscious, and human."

Fox and her husband's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Human?" David asked.

"All of Jackal's cybernetic parts are now flesh and bone. And Wolf is no longer a mutate. Both appear to be the same as they were before you 'upgraded' them sir," Owen explained.

David sighed. "Any idea how? If Wolf can be changed back, so can the Mutates in the labyrinth."

The blond assistant shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir. And there's no way to tell without examining them in person, something I doubt the prison system would allow."

Fox put her hand on her husbands shoulder and looked out the window at the setting sun. "Owen," she began, "you better go and get Goliath and the rest of the clan. They're going to want to see this."

"Of course madam." The disguised fae turned and walked out of the office, leaving Fox alone with her husband.

"Don't worry," the former Pack member said to her husband. "If wolf can be cured, you know that it is possible to change Derek and the others back to human. You just have to not give up."

David smiled at her. "Thank you my dear, I needed to hear that."

The husband and wife turned to look at the television as the sun dipped below the horizon.

00000000000

John Castaway grinned as he watched the television monitors, any second now the Demon would reveal her true form to the world.

As the minutes passed and Dominique Destine remained human, the grin began to fade. He looked at the clock. Sunset was ten minutes ago! She should be a gargoyle now.

What the hell had gone wrong!

00000000000

The Xanatos', Owen, and the Gargoyle's watched the television in shock.

Demona was still human.

"What is happening?" Goliath asked. He turned to Owen. "I thought your spell changed her back to a gargoyle at night?"

Owen, for once in his life, appeared truly flustered. "It does. I don't know why she hasn't changed back yet. Puck's spell should have kicked in by now."

0000000000

Demona smiled when police entered her line of sight, Maza leading them. The look of shock on Maza's face when she saw her was priceless.

0000000000

Elisa couldn't believe it. Demona was still human. When the precinct had received an anonymous tip as to the gargess turned humans location, she fully expected to be too late to save Demona's secret. And when they arrived, she was still human!

Even now, three hours later, Elisa watched Demona exit the precinct, still disguised as Dominique Destine.

If it wasn't for all the people around, the detective would have gone and confronted her. But she couldn't right, now. Not with all the people present.

Elisa sighed in frustration.

0000000000

Angela smiled to herself.

Everyone else was wondering how her mother had remained human. She had an idea, unlike them, that it involved a certain Lord Black and his ability with magic. She idly wondered how long it would take the others to figure out.

It took her several hours to get away from anyone. Once she was alone she called, "Winky!"

A short creature, with bat-like ears, dressed in a maids outfit, appeared in front of her.

"Does Miss Angela have answer for Master Harry?" the creature asked in a high-squeaky voice.

Angela smiled weakly. "Yes. Tell Harry that I accept his offer."

"Winky will do that miss."

"Also, could you tell him thank you, for helping my mother today?"

Winky smiled at her. "Winky will tell master Harry."

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you like. Please Review.**

**And there is a reason Harry took Hyena, it'll be explained in the next chapter. **

**Also, for clarification, Harry can use three different kinds of magic, Mortal, Fae, and a combination of both which is what he normally uses. All three have limits and advantages.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N- Mentions of child abuse in this chapter. You have been warned.**

0000000000

After calling the police to tell them Demona's location, Harry sighed. He still had a lot of work to do tonight.

He walked to and entered the room where Winky had placed the unconscious Hyena. Carefully he moved and positioned her so that he could place his hands on both sides of her head.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "_Legillimens."_

0000000000

Harry navigated Hyena's mind, avoiding her mental "self." He finally found what he was searching for, what his scans earlier in the warehouse had found.

A solid wall, surrounding and encompassing. The same type of wall that had been in the senior Longbottoms minds before he woke them.

Slowly, Harry began to work his way around the wall. He knew he couldn't destroy it, only Hyena could.

0000000000

Demona was surprised to find Sharptooth waiting for her outside the police station.

"Sharptooth," she nodded in greeting.

"Ms. Destine," the short man replied. "Lord Black has asked me to take you either to his manor, or your home, whichever you would prefer."

Demona raised an eyebrow. "I would like to speak with him, so his manor if you would."

Sharptooth frowned. "Let's talk in the car."

The short man led her to a black limo, much like the one she rented. Sharptooth held the door open as she climbed in. He climbed in after her. After he was seated, he pressed the intercom to speak with the driver. "Grimbrow, drive around for a bit please."

"Of course sir," the voice on the other end of the intercom replied. Moments later, Demona felt the limo begin to move.

"Do you prefer Ms. Destine or Demona?" Sharptooth asked, surprising her.

Demona narrowed her eyes. "Demona. Harry told you about me?"

To her surprise Sharptooth smiled. "Don't worry, I won't betray your secret." He pulled a ring off of his finger and Demona was no longer looking at a little person, she was looking at a fearsome goblin chief, dressed in a business suit. "I have a few myself after all."

Demona noticed that all of his teeth were sharp, whatever he was, he was definitely a carnivore.

"Before you ask," Sharptooth began, "I am a goblin, as are a number of Lord Black's employees. And Harry tells me things he wouldn't tell another living soul, besides you perhaps. It's because I, and my clan, owe him a great debt. But we're not here to discuss me and my clan." The goblin hesitated for a moment. "There was a slight...complication with your rescue. Lord Black is currently occupied with said complication."

"What is this complication?" Demona asked.

"Lord Black has, what he calls a people saving thing." The goblin chuckled. "It one of several things that has worked both for and against him. Anyways, one of you kidnappers, Hyena to be specific, is not quite in her right mind."

"I could have told you that," Demona said angrily, "as could almost anyone whose met her."

Sharptooth sighed. "But I'm serious. From what Lord Black has told me of his own experiences, and of what is going on with Hyena, she has completely blocked off a part of her mind. He is trying to get around that and free her mind."

"Why?" Demona asked, still with a slight edge to her voice.

"Because it could be that she is not truly Hyena."

0000000000

Harry got around the wall to find himself in a bedroom, a girls bedroom to be more precise. He heard a whimper and turned towards the bed. A younger, child version of the adult Hyena sat on the bed, watching him with fear.

Harry smiled and raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "It's okay," he said in a soft voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who...Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name's Harry. What's yours?"

"Anna."

"Anna. That's a very pretty name. How old are you?"

Anna looked warily at him. "Mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Harry smiled. "You have a very good mother. What's her name?"

"Linda."

"What about your father? What's his name?"

Harry watched the little girl curl up into a ball at the mention of her father.

"Does your father hurt you?" Harry asked.

Anna shook her head. "Dad says I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"You can tell me," Harry said gently. "I promise I won't tell."

After a moment of silence, Harry watched as tears began to fall down the child's face. "Dad makes...he makes me do things. Bad things that hurt."

For not the first time in his his life, Harry was thankful the Dursley's settled only for beating him bloody.

0000000000

Demona and Sharptooth both waited in the sitting room at Harry's manor. Dobby was busy serving them snacks and drink.

The goblin was explaining goblin culture to Demona to pass the time.

"Our warrior nature is what makes us such good businessmen," Sharptooth explained. "We may not get to go out and draw blood, but business, and banking, are just another kind of battlefield. Whatever corporation we work for is one side, and all others our enemies or allies. We love to drive others out of business, to take every last penny we can, to build our own empires. Although we still do love a good bloodletting every now and then. When it comes right down to it, nothing is as satisfying as plunging your blade into another's flesh. But taking away everything they hold dear is just as good. We also make great lawyers."

Demona smirked. "I don't suppose you know any goblins that would like to come work for me at Nightstone?"

Sharptooth chuckled. "I may, I may not. Remember, I work for Marauders, as far as I'm concerned you are a completely different nation, an ally, but tomorrow you could be my enemy. Which means that while I may help you, I won't be giving up anything truly valuable to me or my nation."

Demona was about to retort when the doors opened and an exhausted Harry came into the room. He collapsed in a chair.

Dobby immediately came into the room to see if his master wanted anything to drink.

"A firewhiskey please Dobby."

"What's wrong Harry," Sharptooth asked. "You don't drink firewhiskey unless shit is serious."

Harry smiled weakly before sighing. "I need you to look up a Daniel Peyton. If he's not already dead, have him killed, in the most painful way you can think of. Although if my hunch is correct, it's a moot point anyways."

Dobby appeared and handed his master a glass of firewhiskey, which Harry downed like a shot. "Thank you Dobby." Harry said before turning back to Sharptooth and Demona.

Sharptooth, Demona noticed, had a hard look in his eye. "What did he do?" The goblin asked as though he already knew and wanted his suspicions confirmed.

"He raped and abused her," Harry said simply. "The mental block she built to hide behind was so that she didn't have to feel it anymore. She eventually stopped coming back out from behind it. The mind behind that block is no older than ten but possibly younger."

"What are you saying Harry?" Demona asked.

"When she refused to come out from behind that barrier, a new mind formed. It is that mind that became Hyena, a psychopathic killer. I'm trying, for lack of a better term, to free that mind. But in order to do that, I have to get Anna to face the mind that is Hyena."

"Slowdown," Demona said. "Anna? And what do you mean by face the mind that is Hyena? Isn't it all one mind?"

It was Sharptooth that answered Demona's question. "Anna is probably Hyena's actual name, hence the name of the ten year old version of her. And from I understand, and correct me if I'm wrong Harry, she is, for lack of a better term multiple personality disorder, she has two personalities inside her head. One is Anna, a ten year-old girl who has been abused and raped by her father. The other is Hyena, a personality developed probably to make sure she could never be hurt like that again, one that became the mercenary we all know and hate. However, she's it's not truly MPD, her minds are the same person, but separated." He looked over at Harry. "Am I right so far?"

Harry nodded. "The only way for that wall to come down, and free the little girl locked in Hyena's head, is for the girl and Hyena to become one. It's not actually a different personality, but it's a separate part of the whole. And it'll take me some time to help her. In the meantime, I'm keeping her sedated. Winky will care for her when I'm not working on repairing her mind. God, I wish this were as easy as healing the Longbottoms. They were merely separated from their pain, not themselves."

"Longbottoms?" Demona asked.

"Long story," Harry explained. "And I don't feel like talking about it tonight." He looked up at Demona. "By the way, I received a reply back from your daughter, she's accepted my offer to teach her magic. She'll be joining us in your lessons."

Demona smiled. "That's great. When's the first lesson?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll go see Angela as soon as I can. But my guess is a few nights from now. I still have a few things I need to arrange, not to mention the fact that I now have to work on Anna's mind. Which is an exhausting experience." He smirked a bit. "So tell me, are you happy with the way my plan to rescue you turned out?"

Demona smiled. "Yes. I even told the police that I remember seeing some Quarrymen when the sedative first began to wear off. At the very least, they'll begin looking closer at Castaway and his men. Speaking of which," she glared at Harry. "You're fae, aren't you?"

Sharptooth stood up. "And that is my cue to leave."

"Do me a favor Sharptooth," Harry said as the goblin began to head for the door. "I need you to manage Marauders for a while. I've got too much on my plate at the moment to deal with everything. Hopefully, once this business with Hyena settles down, and I get into a rhythm with my lessons, I'll be able to do what I usually do."

Sharptooth smirked. "Which roughly translates into do what I do anyways sir. Don't worry about it. Everything will run smoothly, and if it doesn't, well, I try not to disturb you too much."

Harry smiled as he watched the goblin leave. He turned back to Demona. "What were we discussing again?"

Demona arched an eyebrow. "You, fae."

"Ah," Harry grimaced. "Not entirely. My mother was a fae. My father was simply your everyday wizard. That's why I told you that you would never be able to use magic like I can. I am able to use both fae magic, wizard magic, and a combination therein that I normally use."

"Two questions," Demona said. "Who was your mother? And what are the differences between fae and mortal magic? I always thought that magic was magic."

Harry sighed. "Do you mind if we discuss this in the morning?" Harry asked. "No offense, but I think that we've both had rather stressful days. I for one, am tired."

Demona reluctantly agreed with him. She normally only needed about four hours of sleep, but the experience she had to day had taken a lot out of. Not to mention she still slightly stiff from siting in a cage all day.

"Fine," Demona agreed.

Harry smiled weakly. "I'll have Winky show you to a guest room then."

0000000000

The next morning, Demona walked into Harry's dining room to find him already eating breakfast.

"Help yourself," Harry said as she sat down across from him. "Winky is a very good cook."

"I'll eat after we talk."

Harry sighed. "I was honestly hoping you'd forget while you slept."

Demona shook her head. "Just so that you remember, I'll repeat the questions. "Who is your mother? And What are the differences between fae and mortal magic?"

Harry sighed. "Mortal magic requires ability, focus, and want. First you either have to be born with the ability, or have an object that grants you the ability, like a potion, a grimorum, or a talisman of some sort. Second, you have to have a focus, like a wand, a staff, or even your hand if your skilled enough. Finally, you need want, you need to want what will happen to happen."

"Fae magic," Harry continued. "Is, well it's hard to describe. Think of it this way, mortal magic is order. There is a set of steps that must be taken. Fae magic, is chaos, is nature. I can cast the exact same spell with, as many incantations as I want to. Fae magic is more powerful than mortal magic, but its not as easily tamed. While mortal magic, while easier, because of the steps, is not near as powerful."

"There are also a few fundamental differences. Fae magic can never affect iron, it is also hard to control. To lose focus on your intent while casting, for even a moment, can have disastrous consequences for both the user and target. It's one reason why Fae children are so rare, they have a tendency to accidentally kill themselves due to lack of concentration."

"On the other hand, Mortal magic has limits as well. For example, if you don't follow the steps, you mess up. I had a friend in school that kept blowing things up because he was to impatient to do things the proper way. And, in a mortal spell, no matter your intent, the spell will always be, fundamentally, the same spell you cast lat time."

"Order and chaos, mortal and fae, it's why it's dangerous to mix the two. In fact I only know of one other who can. But by doing so, I achieve the power of fae magic, with the predictability of mortal. Granted it's not as powerful as pure fae, nor as controlled as mortal, but when you've practiced with it for years, even unconsciously, you get good at it."

Harry sighed. "As for my mother, she's Queen of the Third Race," Harry said quickly.

Demona choked on the toast she was eating. "Titania! Your mother's Titania?"

"Unfortunately yes." Harry grimaced. He smiled. "So do you still want to go see Beauty and the Beast today. I've still got the tickets."

"Wait," Demona held up her hands. "You can't just tell me your mother's Titania and try and change the subject!"

"Honestly," Harry said. "What's the big deal? She gave birth to me, abandoned me at the age of one, showed up again shortly after my sixteenth birthday, trained me how to use my fae magic for about three months, left me again, showed up only twice since then. My graduation, and a few days ago when she gave the rose. It's not like she's an actual part of my life Demona. In fact I thought she was dead for a good portion of it. In fact, I grew up with the belief that my mother was Lily Potter nee' Evans, when she died before I was even born. So, why does it mater that she's my mother?"

Demon looked abashed. "When you put it like that...Wait a minute, she gave you that rose?"

Harry nodded. "I think she was trying to bribe me into forgiving her. She also suggested taking you to see a play, since I had no idea what to do." He smiled. "So what do you say about that play?"

Demona arched an eyebrow. "One problem, Xanatos is watching me at least. If we're going to keep Goliath and the clan thinking that we're not dating, how are we going to go? After all, Xanatos will no doubt pay someone for information about us."

Harry smiled devilishly. "Have you ever heard of a thing called magic?" he asked sarcastically. "I happen to be rather well-versed in it. I doubt we will have any problems."

Demona glared at him. "Smart-ass."

The fae-wizard chuckled. "Better than being a dumb-ass."

000000000000000

**A/N- I know nothing of psychology, well a little. So if my explanation of Hyena's (Anna's) mind makes no sense or wrong sense, I apologize. Also, Anna Peyton is Hyena's birth name, like Janine Renard is Fox's, for those of you who didn't get that. Also I apologize to anyone who by chance has the names Linda, Anna, or Daniel Peyton. But I needed names.**

**Thank you to those who corrected me on schizophrenia and MPD. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry smiled as he glided towards the Eyrie Building. His date earlier with Demona, what was intended to be their first date and ended up their second, had gone well, despite both of them going under a glamor charm. Afterward, he had created a plush version of Demona in her human form dressed in a red version of Bell's Yellow dress for the gargess. It had earned him his first kiss from her on his lips. And even though it was only a quick peck, he was happy about it.

Then they had gone and eaten at an expensive Italian restaurant. For the entirety of the date, both of them were able to forget all of the drama that had happened lately. Of course the return to his manor, and the end of the date, saw them returning to the real world.

Demona, after Harry asked her and explained why it was needed, went apartment shopping, while he had made a quick call and worked on Hyena for several hours.

Once he was done, at least for tonight, working with the former Pack member, it was well after nightfall. He had changed into Godric and glided to the apartment Demona had bought. He did some work there preparing the place for it's eventual use, before making another call and leaving to his current destination.

Demona had agreed to wait for him at the apartment while he fetched her daughter, albeit reluctantly.

Now all he had to do was get Angela away from the rest of the clan. He still had no idea how he was going to accomplish that.

0000000000

Goliath smiled at Godric as the red gargoyle landed on the castle ramparts. "Good evening," Goliath said politely. "I am glad that you have come to visit us again."

Godric smiled. "I would like to apologize once for for my behavior the other night. I know Harry told relayed my apology to you, but I felt I should give it myself. I'm afraid that my temper tends to get ahead of me when my friends are involved."

The lavender gargoyle placed his hand on Godric's shoulder. "As I told Lord Black, your apology is accepted and you are always welcome here."

Godric smiled. "Thank you."

"May I ask if you are here merely to visit, or have you another purpose in visiting us?"

The red gargoyle began to scratch the back of his neck. "I was hoping to speak with Angela."

"You realize that she is already being courted by Broadway?"

Goliath didn't notice Godric's eyes widen slightly, but he did notice the smirk that crossed the other gargoyles face. "But she has not yet mated with him, yes?"

Goliath sighed. "True. But Broadway is a good match for her. They are already very close." He didn't mention Angela's distant attitude since Lord Black delivered the other gargoyles message to her two nights ago. He really didn't wish to see Broadway's heart crushed, but he also knew that it was Angela's choice when it came to choosing a mate.

Godric shrugged. "That just means I have to work harder. And besides, she may simply brush me off. But I don't know unless I try."

Angela's father reluctantly agreed with Godric. He just hoped his daughter made the right choice. "Come, Angela is in the library. I will take you to her."

0000000000

An hour later Harry was leading Angela away from Castle Wyvern.

"May I ask how you got my father to agree to coming with you?" Angela asked.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, although I ask that we wait until we reach our destination. Your mother is waiting for us, and this is something I only want to repeat once." He then frowned momentarily. "Then again, maybe it would be better if your mother didn't know what I had done."

The lavender gargoyle's curiosity was aroused but she decided to wait until they were with her mother. "Are you going to begin magic lessons tonight?" she asked, genuinely excited about both the lessons and spending time with her mother.

"Not exactly," Harry explained. "Tonight is more... preparation than anything. There are a few things that need to be done before you actually begin to learn magic. Tonight, the plan is to get some, if not everything needed, out of the way."

Harry surprised Angela by landing on a nearby rooftop, one with a massive skylight. She was surprised both because she didn't see her mother anywhere, and by the fact that it was only about a five minute glide from the castle.

"I don't see mother anywhere." Angela stated as she watched harry walk towards the skylight.

He gestured for her to come closer. "That's because she's waiting for us inside. Come here, I need to show you this."

The lavender gargess walked over towards Harry. She looked down through the skylight and could see her mother sitting on an expensive white sofa, and reading a book. But Harry pointed at an opening in the skylight.

"This is how you get in," Harry explained. "The lock is magical, as of right now, only you, me, and your mother can open this window from either side. The glass is designed to be unbreakable, so no one you don't want in will get in."

He opened the window and dropped into the apartment, Angela followed him.

The first thing she realized was that this wasn't an apartment, it was a penthouse. From what she could tell, it took up the entire top two floors of the building. The living area they were now in, was as big as Elisa's entire apartment!

She looked over at her mother and harry who were now standing together and smiling at her enthusiasm. Harry had also changed back to being human.

"You need a place were you can go to practice, or simply study your magic," Harry explained. "This is it."

"You got this place for me?" Angela asked stunned.

"Yes and no," Harry continued. "I just told you mother what you needed. She's the one that bought and chose this place."

Angela looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you."

Demona waved her off. "Nonsense. You don't need to thank me for this. Harry here simply suggested an apartment with two rooms close to the castle. But I figured you could also use this place as a getaway from there when you wanted to be alone. The place is, as you've probably already guessed, two floors. Aside from four rooms that Harry here altered, it's completely non-magical. You have this living area, along with a small kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms you can do with as you wish, and one of Harry's altered rooms on this floor on this floor. The second floor is smaller, it has the exit to the rest of the building, another bathroom and bedroom, and the three other rooms Harry modified, along with a smaller living area."

"What are these rooms you modified Harry?" Angela asked. She also noticed that her mother looked at Harry waiting for an answer.

Harry smiled. "Why don't I show you." He walked over to one of the rooms and opened the door. This is the only room I modified that has nothing to do with your magic lessons," he explained as he opened the door.

Angela and her mother both gasped when the walked into the room. A massive shower, big enough for Angela to spread her wings occupied one corner of the room. There was also a jacuzzi that was, again, big enough for Angela to spread her wings.

"This was originally a bathroom," Harry explained. "I figured that you could use this place to relax if needed to, or simply to clean off any grime from the night."

Angela and Demona then followed Harry down to the three other rooms, a potions lab, a large room Harry explained was a dueling room with reinforced walls and ceilings and had target dummies she could practice spells on. The final room was a small library, currently the shelve were remarkably empty.

"This is your personal library," Harry said. "I've only put in the books that I got you for your magic lessons. You can stock it up with any other books you want. And if you want any further reading into any of the subjects we cover, tell me and I'll get you some books on the subjects. Also, you will never run out of shelves." he pointed to a pedestal at the front of the room. "This keeps track of every book in the room. If your looking for a book on a particular subject, simply place your hand on the pedestal and a list of all the books with information on the subject will appear. And if you can't find a book, just say the name of the book, and it will make it start glowing on the shelves so you can find it."

After showing the two gargesses the magic rooms. Harry and Demona explained several other things about the apartment. It was listed under Angela Destine. No one could enter the apartment without Angela's permission (Harry had shown her how to add and take people off of the wards as he called them. She could even take her mother or Harry off of the list if she wanted). She could get things delivered to this address (Harry had set up the mailbox so that anything with Angela's name and address that was safe would automatically appear on her coffee table in the one living room, as would any packages left in the building for her, as long as no one was looking.) Her mother also said that she was going to get her daughter a credit card and a computer so that she actually could order things.

When Angela tried to protest her mother paying for everything, Demona simply told her daughter, "I haven't been a very good mother to you Angela. Let me do this. It might not makeup for everything that I've done to you, or everything I've missed, but I need to start somewhere."

Angela hadn't protested anymore after that.

The only stipulation Harry made was that while she could bring the other gargoyles, or anyone she wanted to the apartment, she could not show them any of the magical rooms, at least so long as they didn't know that she was practicing magic.

"So Harry," Demona began, "how did you get Angela away from Goliath?"

Angela looked at her mother's...boyfriend, waiting for the answer as well.

Harry chuckled a bit. "I simply went along with what Goliath assumed," He explained. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea how to get you away Angela until he made a comment about it. Apparently, Goliath thinks, although he isn't to thrilled, that Godric is trying to woo his daughter away from Broadway. Once he suggested it, I simply made few comments that he could interpret any way he wished."

Angela chuckled as her mother frowned. "You better not be trying to woo my daughter," Demona threatened. "I don't want to share you with her."

Demona and Harry both began to laugh at Angela's face after the image of her shearing a mate with her mother worked into her head.

After a few moments, were everyone calmed down, Harry handed a heart-shaped locket to Angela. "Inside of that is a picture of your mother in both her human and gargoyle forms," he explained. "But that is just a cover. If you say, 'Black Star' it will take you, and whomever you are holding onto to my home, which is where we will have lessons. You are also welcome to simply come by for a visit if you wish, although I do not guarantee that I will be home. Also if you have some sort of emergency and need my help, say, 'Prongslet." It will take you to my home, and send a signal to me telling me you need help. And yes, Your mother has a similar device. However, just for you, if you say 'Angel's Nest,' you will come to this apartment. This is how I plan on getting around your father. You will make sure that, unless in an emergency, no one sees you use this, understood?"

Angela nodded. "Of course."

"In that case," Harry continued, turning to look at Demona. "I will see you both at my manor. We have one thing left to do tonight in preparation."

Angela slipped the locket over her head and said, "Black star." She immediately felt a tug at her nose as she began spinning.

0000000000

Harry smiled as he watched both Angela and Demona stumble and fall in the entryway to his manor. It would appear that he wasn't the only one who had trouble with magical transportation. He only smiled when both of them glared at him.

He gestured for them to follow him into another room, were a goblin waited for them with several boxes and blocks of wood resting on a nearby table.

"Angela, Demona," harry began, "I would like you too meet Rotwood. He is going to build you both wands for use in our lessons."

"A staff might be a better option, considering those talons," Rotwood said as he looked at both females.

"But they have to be able to conceal their wands and use them in flight Rotwood," Harry interjected.

"You're right of course Harry," the goblin said. "I'm told that one of you can change into a human. Which one is that?"

Demona stepped forward. "I am."

"I'm going to need two sets of measurements from you you then," the goblin said. "So I'll measure you first. In the meantime," the goblin turned towards Angela, "I need you to place your hand over those blocks of wood. Pick up any you feel a strong pull towards, then do the same with the boxes."

Harry watched as Rotwood measured Demona's arms,hands, and talons, while Angela did as she was told. After writing down Angela's preferences, and Demona's measurements, the goblin switched them and measured Angela while her mother went through the wood and ingredients.

After writing everything down again, Rotwood turned to Demona. "I'll be back here shortly after dawn to take your human measurement's. Other than that, I will have both wands done by this time next week. I will bring the wands then." He turned towards Harry and bowed his head. "Lord Black, always a pleasure."

Harry nodded towards the goblin. "I will see you in a few hours Rotwood."

After the goblin left he turned to the two gargesses. "We can't really begin practicing magic until you get your wands. Although you are both more than welcome to go over the books I've given you. In the meantime, I'll leave you alone so you two can have some time together. Just remember that it is about a five minute glide from the Angel's Nest to the Castle. And get back before dawn Angela."

"And were are you going?" Demona asked.

Harry smiled. "Unlike some people, I need to sleep, at least for a couple hours." He turned and walked out of the room. "if you two need anything, just call for Winky or Dobby."

0000000000

"Do you love him?" were the first words out of her daughter's mouth once Harry had left the room.

Demona smiled. "I do. And I know he loves me."

"How?"

"When he confronted me about being Demona after he met you and the clan, he had a fae artifact with him. It enabled us to feel the others feelings. I don't know what he felt, but what I felt was worry that I was using him, the fear and anger of betrayal, and the beginnings of love. As we held the rose, I felt the worry, fear, and anger disappear and I was left with the feeling of love, and relief. Ever since then, I've also had this voice in the back of head keep telling me that he will never hurt or abandon me as long as I'm honest with him. And over the past few days, I think that love has actually grown. I can't explain it, I mean I've only known him for about a week, but...I can honestly say that I can see myself spending my life with him. I already care for him more than I ever did your father."

Angela chuckled. "Does this mean your alright with Father and Elisa?"

Demona thought for a moment. "For a long time, I couldn't accept it. Even though I realized that your father and I would never be together again, it still irritated me that he had chosen a human for a mate. That he valued a human over me. But Harry has, he's caused me to re-evaluate my life. I fought against my attraction to him at first, in fact I fought about it until we held that artifact. In admitting that I was falling for a human, I had to admit that not all humans were evil. In doing so, I realized just how much harm my actions have done throughout the years. It wasn't easy, but I've gotten through it." She looked over at her daughter. "So tell me how you and Broadway are getting on."

Angela sighed. "He's so shy and nervous. I know I want him for my mate, he's also kind, sweet, caring, and funny, but he hasn't yet worked up the courage to ask." A sly smirk crossed her face. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to encourage the belief that Godric is courting me. Brooklyn and Lex weren't really any competition for Broadway. Brooklyn was too hotheaded and Lex too interested in his computers. A little competition might push Broadway into that final step."

Demona smiled. "It seems that you've inherited my mind at least."

"Not to mention your good looks." Angela smirked playfully, "but I am glad I didn't inherit your hair."

Demona's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, but you have to admit, it is rather wild." Angela said. "Not to mention red hair would go terrible with my skin."

"Then perhaps you should have inherited my coloring, just so that you could have my wonderful hair."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Angela glared up at Harry as she landed in his manor. "Can't you make these things more gentle?" she asked in reference to the portkey Harry had given her last week.

Lord Black grimaced. "Unfortunately not. Come on," he said as he helped her stand up. "Your mother and Rotwood are waiting for us."

She followed the man into the sitting room where her mother and the goblin were waiting.

Demona smiled at her. "Hello Angela."

"Hello mother," Angela said, returning her mother's smile.

Rotwood cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention. "Now that you are both here, I can give you your wands and be on my way." He pulled two wooden boxes out of his bag and set one on the table. He opened the remaining box and pulled out a wand. "Fourteen and a half inches, willow and oak with a core made of phoenix tears, a bit flexible, but not much. Good for charm work and healing." He handed the wand to Angela, handle first. "Give it a wave if you would."

Angela waved the wand and golden sparks flew from the tip. Startling her and her mother. Harry and Rotwood just smiled.

"Very good work Rotwood," Harry complimented the goblin.

The goblin snorted. "I always do good work Lord Black. Anything less would be a mockery of my skills."

As he turned to grab the other box, Angela examined her wand. A vine-like design had been carved into the handle, which appeared to be made of oak. The rest of the wand looked like willow, and it was unadorned. It actually didn't look to remarkable, but she couldn't have been happier.

She turned her head to face the goblin when he began speaking again, this time to her mother. "Your wand was a little trickier to make. Eleven and one-quarter inches, Olive, with a core of basilisk venom and the spike off of a particularity nasty Hungarian horn-tail mother, stiff. Good for offensive magic." He handed the wand to Demona. "Due to the instability of basilisk venom, I had to add silver to the wand to stabilize the core."

"Why silver?" Demona asked.

"It just needed to be a metal, preferably not gold due to it's softness, just so the venom wouldn't seep through the wood and kill you. I also chose to use silver for it's symbolism, it's the metal of the moon. The core is in a silver tube inside your wand. So give it a wave so I can see if I did as good as I did with the other wand."

Angela watched as her mother waved the wand and a light seemingly appeared out of nowhere from above her.

"Very good," Rotwood said. He turned to Lord Black. He hesitated momentarily. "Normally, I'd tell you these wands are to be returned to the goblin nation as soon as it's wielder dies. However, since the owners of the wands are not human, I will not hold you to those standards."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't want these wands returned?"

Rotwood shrugged. "What good would it do? I normally make swords and other weapons. In fact your lucky I can make wands at all. It's not like they're valuable to us. The silver in the one wand is now tainted by venom, even if I did salvage it, do you realize what I would have to go through to be able to even use that silver again? And what good is the wood now, aside from kindling? Aside from trying to sell the wands, which with wands customized to this extent could only be done to those of the same blood, there's nothing we could really do with them. Besides, we just tell human wizard that what we make is ours and they're just leasing it to annoy them. You would too if they were such assholes to you and your entire race."

Harry chuckled. "I'll see you later Rotwood. Have a good night."

"You too Lord Black." The goblin turned to the two gargesses. "Ladies," he bowed his head to them. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was ours," Demona answered for the both of them.

Once Rotwood had left, the two gargesses turned to face Harry.

"Now that you have your wands," Harry began, "I can begin teaching you. The question is how often do we want to meet? Personally, I would suggest a few hours each night during the week, with weekends off. But the decision is up to both of you."

"Why do we need weekends off?" Angela asked.

"For two reasons," Harry explained. "The first is that this way, if one of you misses a night, we have two nights to choose from were you can come and I can teach what you missed. The other reason is that we each need a day or two off, just to relax and unwind."

"That makes sense," Angela said. "So then when will our first lesson be?"

"Monday night?" Harry looked at both mother and daughter to wait for any objections.

"That will be acceptable," Demona said. "And the schedule makes sense." She turned to her daughter. "I doubt you will be able to always be here if your father keeps sending you on patrol."

"Not to mention, if something major happens," Angela added. "The clan is still looking for Hyena, and the Quarrymen might try something big with the clan."

She didn't notice her mother and Harry share a look when Angela mentioned Hyena.

"Lessons begin at midnight," Harry said. "They'll run till four. That should give you both plenty of time to do anything else you wish too."

0000000000

"How are you doing with Hyena?" Demona asked as soon as Angela had left.

Harry shrugged. "I've made some progress, but not much. At this rate it'll probably be another few weeks before I'm done with her."

Demona smirked. "I shouldn't be getting jealous, should I?"

The fae-wizard snorted. "No you shouldn't." He smiled. "Did you get the bouquet of roses I sent you earlier this week?"

The red-haired gargess chuckled. "I think you gave my secretary a heart attack. I don't think she believed I could ever be nice enough for anyone to send me flowers. But yes, I liked them."

"By the way, have you found a new assistant yet?"

"No. I can get by without one, but it does make my job so much easier with an assistant. On the other hand, The first assistant I hired tried to kill me, and the last one was selling information about me and my company to one of my enemies. I don't think I plan on having an assistant for a while."

0000000000

Monday night rolled around quickly. And as both Angela and Demona were early, Harry started the lesson at eleven instead of midnight.

After several words of caution to the two females, Harry set a matchstick in front of each of them. "This is the first step in transfiguration," Harry explained. "As we progress, what you will change will increase in size and complexity." He pulled out his old holly wand and pointed it at a table, turning it into a pig and back again. "Eventually I expect you to be able to do that. But not for a while yet. As you two are not children, I will push you both harder than I was pushed. But remember that I was only eleven when I first began to learn magic."

Now," Harry continued, "to give you both a bit of motivation, I have this." He pulled out a diamond studded hair pin. "For any triumphs you make in class, I will award you both points. Whoever has the most points after a month, gets this hair pin. And I will have a new prize up for grabs every month. Triumphs are things such as completing spell-work first, answering questions I ask correctly, and doing well on the test that I will give you to gauge your progress." He pointed to two magical scoreboards in the room. "You can keep track of your points there as I give and take them, which I will do for any cheating, or attitude. Not that I believe that I will be taking any points from either of you, you are adults after all."

Harry then instructed the girls on how to transfigure the matchstick into a needle. Due to the fact that they were both adults and not children who had trouble listening to instructions, they both completed the task within half an hour, with Harry making minor corrections to pronounceable and wand movement. Demona completed the task first earning herself five points. Harry smiled and moved on to levitation charms.

0000000000

Over the next few weeks, lessons progressed quickly. After a month (were Angela won the hairpin 162 points to 158, probably due to being more patient than her mother), Harry was halfway through many of the simple first year spells he had learned back at Hogwarts. Often his students complained about the simple spells he was teaching them. He merely smiled and told them that they had to learn them first. He knew that things wouldn't really get exciting or complicated until partway trough the second year spells.

He did notice that Angela had a talent in both potions and charms. When practicing the charms, she almost always finished before Demona, and her potions were of a higher quality. On the other hand, Demona was better at the simple curses and hexes he had taught for defense and, surprisingly, herbology. But both were about tied in their skills at transfiguration, and both rather good at it.

And as Harry reset the point board and revealed the next prize, a beautiful goblet which would keep your drink chilled at all times, he noticed the spark of friendly competition that had developed between the mother and daughter pair.

It was fun to be teaching again.

Harry had also made progress working with Anna. He figured that in another week or two, the end of the month at the latest, he would have her mind healed.

Not to mention that his romantic relationship with Demona was progressing nicely. They tried to go out on a date at least once a week, disillusioned so that the word didn't reach back to Xanatos or the clan. And after each lesson, after Angela had left, the two would go out for a nighttime glide, avoiding the areas they knew the clan patrolled of course.

All in all, life was good.

0000000000

"Do you have the money?" a cloaked figure asked the gargoyle in front of him.

The white haired gargoyle smiled. "Of course." He slid a briefcase over to the man.

The man opened the briefcase and looked at the gold inside. He then handed the gargoyle a small vial. "Just as you ordered. That is the most powerful tranquilizer on earth. It is impossible to wake up from it without it."

"What is it called?" the gargoyle asked as he inspected the vial.

"The drought of living death," the man replied as he closed the briefcase. He picked up the briefcase and turned to leave.

"Just one more thing," the gargoyle said.

The man stopped and turned to face the gargoyle, only to find himself on the receiving end of a laser gun.

"I'll take the gold back."

Thailog laughed as the humans dead body hit they floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anna Peyton opened her eyes to find herself facing the man she recognized from her mind as Harry. She also recognized the woman standing behind him as Dominique Destine, a woman that Hyena, that she had kidnapped.

Harry smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

Anna snorted, "Lousy." She sat up from the bed and got her first look at the room she was in. Apparently, Harry was a wealthy man. She looked over at Dominique. "I'm sorry," said to the woman. "I know I helped kidnap you, and I am truly sorry."

Dominique snorted. "No you're not." The red haired woman smiled lightly. "If what Harry has explained to me about how he 'healed' you is correct, at least a part of you enjoyed it. Besides, I'm here aren't I. Nonetheless, I accept your apology, and you can thank Harry here for that. If this had happened before I meet him, I would have killed you."

Anna smiled. "You would have tried."

Dominique shook her head and looked at her seriously. "No Anna. If I truly wanted to kill you, I would succeed. You would honestly have no chance against me. Even as a cyborg."

Anna shivered slightly. "Please don't remind me. I still can't believe that I let myself get changed into that thing. Or that I had the hots for a machine," she murmured. She looked up at Harry and Dominique. "What happens now? I'm still a wanted criminal after all. Not to mention that I really don't want to go back to what I was doing."

Harry shrugged. "The way I see, you've got several options. But it comes down to two questions essentially. One, do you feel guilty for actions as Hyena?"

"Yes," Anna answered without hesitation.

"Then the final question is do you feel that you need to redeem yourself for those crimes?"

"Yes."

"Harry can make it so that you can out in public and no one will recognize you," Demona began. "What you do with that is up to you. But he, and I," she added with a quick glare at Harry, "will help you."

Harry smiled slightly as he continued. "If you want redemption, you have to give it to yourself. I cannot redeem you, nor can Dominique, the gargoyles, or anyone else. Your redemption is only complete when you yourself feel that you no longer have anything to redeem for. Now, do you have any ideas on what you want to do?"

0000000000

David Xanatos was curious.

Earlier, he had received a phone call from Lord Black, asking for a meeting with him, Fox, Goliath, Angela, and one other of Goliath's choosing. To no ones surprise, Goliath had chosen Elisa.

They were now all waiting in the entrance hall to the castle, along with Owen, whom Xanatos had asked to come. He wondered why Lord Black wanted to meet with them.

The elevator opened and Lord Black stepped out, followed by a pale woman with long blond hair.

"Who is this?" David asked. "I'm sure you understand that I'm wary of strangers here."

"I'll get to her in a moment," Lord Black said. "Besides, you have an extra," he gestured toward Owen. "But first I need everyone's word that what is said here between us, stays between us."

Angela was the first to speak. "I promise." she was followed by Fox, Elisa, himself, and Owen.

Everyone turned to look at Goliath. The large gargoyle sighed. "Very well."

"Each of you is here for a reason, except you Mr. Burnett, and you. Detective Maza I presume?"

"Yes," Elisa said.

Lord Black bowed his head towards her. "It is a pleasure to meet you." he turned his attention back towards the others. "Please do not attack, but allow me to introduce you to Anna Peyton." Lord Black gestured to the blond woman and everyone watched as her hair turned brown and shrank, and her face rearranged itself.

"Hyena!" Goliath growled, his eyes glowing white. "What is she doing here?" And everyone tensed up.

David noted that Angela just looked at Lord Black oddly.

"She is why I am here," Lord Black stated bluntly. "As you know, I can use magic. One of the branches I know deals with the mind. This is not the Hyena you know."

"Please explain," Fox said, a little coldly.

"Hyena was, a carefully constructed defense mechanism in Anna's psyche. One that didn't turn off for reasons I'll let Anna explain if she wishes. I...helped her turn it off," Lord Black explained.

"I remember everything," Hyena interjected at this point. "I also still have all the knowledge and skills that Hyena... that I had. But I'm not her anymore."

"What does this have to do with us?" Elisa asked.

"Because she wants redemption," Xanatos said. "Isn't that right Anna?"

The woman who use to be Hyena nodded. "Yes. I know what Lord Black can do, and I can think of no better way to redeem myself." She looked at Goliath. "I have wronged you and your clan repeatedly. I need to serve you and the clan. And I also need to serve the people of this city. To that end. I ask if you would permit me to join your clan?"

Everyone stared at Anna and Goliath in silence.

Lord Black broke the silence. "I can change her into a gargoyle," he said bluntly. "Godric doesn't patrol the city, so what she seeks for redemption cannot be granted by him. The question is Goliath, will you allow her a chance? I'll even agree to changing her back to human if you feel she has become dangerous to others."

Xanatos looked over at Lord Black. "You changed Wolf and Jackal back to human?"

Lord Black nodded.

Goliath looked to the others. "What do all of you think? This is your home too after all."

Xanatos and his wife exchanged a glance. "It doesn't bother us, as long as she behaves," the businessman said.

Goliath looked to his daughter. "I trust Lord Black," she said.

"He said he could change her back if she causes any trouble," Elisa added.

"Very well," the gargoyle said. "If you wish to join our clan, you may."

Lord black rubbed his hands together. "Alrighty then."

Everyone watched as Lord Black's eyes began to glow green as he turned to face Anna.

"_Anna Peyton, Hyena no more,_

_Begin to set things right,_

_Begin to even the score,_

_Become a protector of the night."_

Magic shot from Lord Blacks eyes and engulfed Anna in bright light.

When the light cleared Anna no longer stood human before them. Her skin was now a dark yellow, almost golden color. In place of a brow ridge, she had a small set of horns that curved back over hair, which was still brown but now hung down her back. Her wings were similar to Brooklyn's, with no visible bones in the leathery membranes. She had a one figured wing talon. She had also gained a few inches from her previous form.

She actually made a very good looking gargoyle.

"Remember Anna, you are a gargoyle now. That means you will turn to stone during the day. You'll need to make sure you're in a safe place every sunrise," Lord Black explained.

The man turned to the others. "Now if no one minds, goodbye." Lord Black vanished with an audible pop.

"You do realize that if Lord Black turned the Pack members back to human, he is likely also responsible for keeping Demona human," Owen whispered into Mr. Xanatos' ear. "And before you ask. He was using pure Fae magic to change Hy...Anna into a gargoyle."

"Hmm... The question then is whether or not he'd change the mutates back to human," Xanatos murmured to himself.

0000000000

Goliath watched as Anna interacted with the rest of the clan. He and the others agreed that it would probably be better if the others weren't told who Anna was. Both Lexington and Brooklyn seemed excited that there was a new female gargoyle in the clan, especially since it appeared that Lord Black made her around their age.

As He watched the clan, he realized Angela was missing. He wondered where she was. His daughter had been disappearing a lot lately.

0000000000

Angela wasn't surprised to find her mother with Lord Black when she arrived. What she was surprised about was finding the two of them in a full out make-out session.

"You have terrible timing," her mother said as she glared at her.

Angela shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I just realized something." She looked over at Harry. "First I'd like to say that I understand why you didn't tell me about Hyena. I probably wouldn't have taken it so well. But when you changed her into a gargoyle, you used Fae magic, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm half-fae."

"So you can do other fae magic?"

Harry nodded.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you re-worked Puck's spell on mother so that she doesn't fell pain?"

Demona chuckled. "He already has. And a bit more." Angela watched as her mother changed into Dominique Destine, and back into a gargoyle. "Harry re-worked the spell so that I could change into a human whenever I want."

Angela smirked. "You still need an assistant, don't you mother?"

0000000000

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angela sighed as she closed one of her many books on charms her mother and Harry had provided for her. She just couldn't get into reading tonight.

Harry hadn't granted her request to become her mother's personal assistant. It wasn't that she couldn't, but unless she wanted the rest of the clan to know she could use magic, or she moved away from the clan, she would be unable to. The reasons he explained were simple, if she didn't roost with the clan, they would become suspicious. And if she did, at least the Xanatos and Owen would know she could become human.

She wouldn't tell the clan about using magic, everyone, especially her father, was wary of it. She had no doubts that her father would forbid her from using it, and continuing her lessons with Harry and her mother.

Add to that her romantic problems with Broadway, the large gargoyle was avoiding her, and she was stressed.

She heard her father calling for her, it was time to go on patrol. She put the book in her pouch, magically altered so that the book would fit, and made her way to the others. She still had duties after all.

0000000000

Demona was enjoying a nice dinner with Harry in her manor. He'd actually been spending a lot of his time here instead of at his own manor. His explanation was that her place was more normal, and his was slowly turning into a school. She didn't mind, in fact she preferred being at her manor, his home really did feel like school now.

After eating, she and Harry went into the den and sat in front of the fireplace.

"Demona," Harry spoke softly.

She turned to face him. "Yes."

"I know we've only known each other a few month's. But I've come to love you. I love your hair, your eyes, both of your beautiful forms. I love your spirit and passion. And I love your devotion to your daughter." Harry got of the couch and knelt in front of her. He pulled out a diamond ring. "I know it's not a custom for gargoyles, but it is for both humans and fae, which I am. But would you, Demona, agree to become my mate, my wife, and wear my ring?"

Demona smiled as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. He wanted her. He loved her. "Yes."

Harry smiled as he slipped the ring onto her human finger. "It's enchanted so that it will adjust to fit you when you change forms."

Demona looked at the ring, and then kissed Harry. "It's perfect," she whispered against his lips.

The two began to kiss again, slowly, growing in passion...

BBRRIINNGG! BBRRIINNGG! the phone rang. Demona reluctantly pulled away and stood up. Making her way to the phone. "This had better be important," she growled to herself as her eyes began to glow red.

"Speak!"Demona growled as she answered the phone.

"Demona?"

Demona recognized that voice, it was Maza. "This had better be important Detective."

"Demona, Thailog is back," Elisa said bluntly. "He attacked the clan while they were out on patrol."

Demona's face fell. "Angela?"

"That's why I'm calling. He shot her with something, then she turned to stone in mid air. Goliath caught her, but we have no idea what Thailog hit her with."

No. Not Angela. But what would turn her to stone at night?

"Owen, assures us she's alive," Elisa continued. "But that whatever hit her was magical in origin. And we don't how to help her."

"Why not have Puck help? He's there isn't he?" she growled.

"Yes, but by Oberon's decree he can only use magic when protecting or teaching Alexander. We even tried calling Lord Black, but it appears that he isn't home."

"So you called me, Angela's mother, last!" Demona growled.

"It's not that, Goliath and the other's don't even want you to know. Me, Fox, and Anna don't agree. Not to mention that you might be able to help."

"I'll be there momentarily, just make sure the clan doesn't attack me on sight."

Demona hung up the phone and turned to Harry. "Angela's in trouble."

0000000000

The clan, minus Anna, were gathered around the stone form of Angela. Owen and the Xanatoses had left when the disguised Fey informed them that there was nothing he could do due to the restriction Oberon placed on him. Elisa and Anna had left shortly afterward to see about receiving help from Lord Black. That was several minutes ago.

Angela had been laid onto a bed, as she had been frozen mid-flight, onto her stomach.

None of the gargoyles knew what to do if Lord Black couldn't, or wouldn't help. Goliath refused to go to Demona, even if their daughters life was at stake. There was no telling what his former mate would do. And he had yelled at Fox for even suggesting it.

So when a very human Demona stormed into the room, followed closely by Lord Black, Goliath was not at all happy.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath growled, as his eyes glowed white.

Everyone was taken back to here a very gargoyle like snarl come from the human Demona's lips. "That is my daughter too Goliath! I should have been the first person you asked for help after Puck said he couldn't. In fact, if the detective hadn't called me, Harry wouldn't even be here now!"

While Demona and Goliath argued, Harry had went over to inspect his student. He pulled his wand and cast several diagnostic charms, and used his Fey magic for confirmation.

"Enough!" Harry yelled, calling everyone's attention to him. "Everyone out except Goliath and Demona."

"What makes you..." Brooklyn tried to protest, furious that this man was in Demonas company, before Harry waved his hand, silencing him.

Harry walked up to and glared at the red-skinned gargoyle. "I know exactly what is wrong with Angela, but there are several options and risk involved in curing her. Those decisions, as Angela has yet to take a mate, are for her father and mother," he cast a glare at Goliath and Demona, "to agree upon." he let his gaze drift over the others. "Everyone else, get out now or I will make you."

No one had to be told twice. Although Broadway cast on last glance at Angela before leaving the room.

"What is wrong with my daughter," Goliath demanded as soon as they were alone."

Harry sighed and looked over at her. "She was shot, with a dart that contained a potent potion called the Drought of Living Death. It is designed to put someone to sleep until the antidote is administered. Normally, it's used by healers to keep a patient asleep during painful procedures. The problem is that it was not designed for use on creatures that are not human. Your daughter is merely in stone sleep until the cure is administered."

"Then administer the cure," Goliath rumbled.

"And how do you suggest I do that!" Harry snapped at the large gargoyle. "Her body is stone. And the antidote has to get into her body somehow."

"Can't you just change her back, like you changed Hyena into a gargoyle!" Goliath roared back.

Harry sighed again, and rubbed his temple. "That is a last, and I do mean last, resort Goliath."

"He used Fey magic to change Anna into a gargoyle," Demona explained, much calmer than her former mate. "A potion is mortal magic, the two mixed can have disastrous results."

Harry nodded. "Correct. I can combine my magics, but even then, to use combined magic in healing is something even I will not do. The magic affects someone else's life, instead of an offensive or defensive spell, and is much more volatile, even deadly. It will take me two weeks to brew the antidote, as to administering it, that's the tricky part."

"What can you do?" Goliath asked, the full weight of the situation hitting him.

"First, I am going to do some research, maybe I can find a safer way to administer the antidote, but if I can't there are really only two options. One, I use fey magic to put the antidote directly in her system, as I am only moving something, it is a little less dangerous then outright changing her back to flesh and blood, but only just. The second is, changing her using full Fey magic, and that could kill her," Harry explained.

"I can help research," Demona interjected.

"As will I," Goliath agreed.

Harry shook his head. "No Goliath, you will not. You don't know what to look for, Demona does. Plus I am not comfortable having you in my home."

"And your comfortable with Demona?" he growled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do you think she's here, and human? Cut it with the self-righteous attitude." He turned to Demona. "I am going to head home and begin the potion. I'll leave you to discuss what to do with Goliath."

Demona smiled and nodded her head. "I'll see you in the morning at the latest."

Harry nodded, and without a sound, he vanished, leaving Goliath and Demona alone with the stone form of their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Demona glared at Goliath. "We should heed Harry's advice," she said, surprisingly calm.

Goliath snorted in annoyance. "Why? Why should I trust a man who has lied to this clan? And who is clearly allied with someone else I don't trust."

Demona sighed and shook her head. "You never learn, do you?" she asked rhetorically. She looked Goliath in the eye. "One thing that even you should know is that Angela is my daughter as well and that I would do everything in my power to aid her when she asks, and even when she doesn't. I would never do anything to intentionally harm her."

She turned and made her way to the door. "I'm going to go help Harry now," she said over her shoulder. "I trust him with our daughter's life Goliath, that alone should tell you something."

Before the lavender gargoyle could reply, Demona vanished with an audible pop.

00000000000000

**A few days later**

Fox smiled when she saw Lord Black playing with Alex. The stuffed dog he had given her son when they first met was now accompanied by a stuffed wolf. The two animals were currently wrestling with each other, much to the amusement of her son. Whether the toys were powered by Harry's magic or her son's, she didn't know.

"Should you be showing my son magic?" Fox asked, assuming it was Harry that was powering the toys.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "You lot already know about magic, I didn't see the harm." He looked up at her. "Besides, little ones should always believe in magic," he said sadly.

Fox bent down and sat on the floor with her son and the mysterious lord. "I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were looking up ways to help Angela?" she asked.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "I know. But one can only look at so many words without going insane. And I was originally here to check on Angela, see if maybe I missed something in initial examination. Afterward, your son distracted me from returning home."

"So Harry, care to tell a little bit about yourself while your here with us?"

Harry smiled. "My life hasn't exactly been sunshine and daises Mrs. Xanatos."

Fox smirked. "I'm a former mercenary Harry, and please, call me Fox. How about we start with your parents?"

Harry frowned. "My father's dead. And for most of my life I believed my mother to be as well. She was fae, and felt it best that she 'die' with my dad so that I could be raised by my godfather. She felt, that as I was half wizard, I should be raised by a wizard. She unfortunately didn't count on my godfather being sent, without trail, to prison for twelve years, and then being a fugitive for almost three years before his death. It was the summer after his death, my sixteenth birthday that she finally decided to tell me she was alive, that I was half-fae, and that she would train me in my fae heritage. We don't exactly get alone well anymore."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"After she trained me, she abandoned me again." Harry smiled sadly. "I've only seen her twice since then."

Fox smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly on the best terms with my mother either."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

Fox was about to respond when Owen entered the nursery. The butler raised an eyebrow at the animated dog and wolf playing around on the floor, but ignored it. "Mrs. Xanatos, I apologize for the interruption, but we have an unexpected visitor."

"Who?" Fox asked.

"Your mother."

Fox chuckled. "Speak of the devil and she will come."

Harry stood up from the floor, canceling the magic on the toys. "I suppose I'd better take off," he said.

Fox shook her head, as she picked Alex up. "Why don't you come met Mother. Might get an answer to your question," she said with a wry smile.

Harry chuckled. "After you Fox."

00000000000000

Anna stood behind Lexington as he worked on a computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lexington smiled. "I'm designing a new computer game. It's something Xanatos suggested. The main characters will be gargoyles, and you have to accomplish certain objectives, while still protecting the people of the city. I'm using some of our own adventures as inspiration. The player should also be able to design their own gargoyle to play."

"You said Xanatos suggested it?"

Lexington nodded. "Yeah. Something about influencing the countries youth that gargoyles aren't evil. Once I'm done with the design, he'll send it to a test group. Depending on their reactions to the game, he'll produce and sell it."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "So he'll be making money off of it?"

Lexington looked sheepish. "Yeah, kinda."

Anna chuckled. "It's okay. It's really a good idea. How are you so good with computers?"

The webbed-wing shrugged. "I adapted better than the others after we awoke. And I've always been interested in machines and technology, I just sort of dived in head-first."

"So what events are you gonna use?"

00000000000000

Fox carried Alex as Owen led her and Harry to the castle's entrance hall. She found her mother waiting for her, but then she saw her eyes widen when she saw Harry.

Before she could ask what was wrong, Lord Black answered the question for her by saying, "Hello Mother."

Fox whipped her head around to look at a glaring Harry Potter, before turning to look at her mother.

"Owen," she said as she handed Alex to him. "Watch Alex for a little while. I think Harry and I need to have a little discussion with Mother."

00000000000000

**A/N- Please Review. And check out the challenges in my Forums.**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I had to end it here. Sorry. Next Chapter, A family discussion and Perhaps Angela's awakening.**

**I still need to figure out what to do with Brooklyn, in terms of finding a mate. I don't want to send him on the whole Timedancer trip, so I'm trying to figure it out. And Lex and Anna will be paired together. Any suggestions on what to do with Brooklyn are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Titania smiled nervously as she was glared at by both of her children. "This isn't the way I imagined the two of you finding out," she said sheepishly.

Harry snorted. "Did you intend to tell us about each other at all?" he asked angrily.

The fae queen shrugged. "As a matter of fact I did, just not yet. I was hoping to ease into the issue."

"Ease into the issue?" Fox asked incredulously. "How do you ease into the fact that I have a brother, who is not a fae? Or that he has a sister? 'Thanks for dinner, by the way, did I ever mention that you have a brother?"

Titania took in a deep breath. "I wanted to gain your trust back, before dropping such a bombshell. Neither of you where on the best of terms with me after all."

"Where?" Fox said sarcastically. "Try much worse now! Is there anything else we should know about? Like the fact that we have any other siblings?"

"You do have three half-sisters, but they're full fae. But I don't imagine you would get along with them too well. I know the clan certainly doesn't, at least not anymore."

Harry groaned. "Please don't tell me they're who I think they are?"

"Who?" Fox asked.

"Sorry Harry, but they are."

"Whoa, slow down. Who are our sister's?" Fox asked, directing the question at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Luna, Selene, and Pheobe, the Weird Sisters. They're the ones that placed the gift of immortality on Demona and Macbeth. Which reminds me, I've still got to go and talk to him about not trying to kill my fiance anymore," he added under his breath.

"You mean those fae that helped the Archmage attack the Avalon clan?" Fox asked.

Harry nodded.

Fox snorted, before smiling wickedly. "I wonder if they'd be interested in helping me tease our little brother."

Harry glared at the tattooed woman. Before he smiled again. "And to think, I thought my family was messed up before." He frowned as he turned back to his and Fox's mother. "I don't know that I can forgive you for this mother. I lived in hell with the Dursley's, and yet I had actual living relatives. That being said," he turned back to Fox. "I'll come by later and we can bond, or whatever it is that siblings do. In the meantime, I have work to do."

With that, Harry vanished with a soft pop, leaving Fox and Titania alone.

Fox glared at her mother. "Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook as easy as he is. But I'm hungry, we can talk over dinner."

00000000000000

Demona, in her natural form, looked up from her book as Harry walked bast the entrance to the kitchen, where she was enjoying a small snack, without greeting her. Sensing that something was wrong, Demona stood from her seat to follow him.

She found him in his spell practice room, blowing apart various training dummies. She watched for about fifteen minutes until Harry collapsed to his knees. As Demona approached, she noticed that he was crying. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms and wings around him tenderly. Knowing that he'd tell her what was wrong eventually, she gently stroked Harry's hair until he spoke. "I ran into my mother today, along with the sister I never knew I had."

Demona's eyes widened. "You have a sister?"

Harry chuckled weakly. "Four actually. And I doubt you'll like three of them." He let out a deep breath. "Fox Xanatos is one sister."

Demona chuckled lightly. "That means your Xanatos' brother-in-law."

"Yeah. The Weird Sisters are my other three sister's."

"Wait, those three bitches are you family?"

"I'm not thrilled about it either," Harry pointed out.

Demona rolled her eyes and said, "I hope they don't expect an invitation to our wedding."

Harry chuckled. After several minutes he said, "I love you Demona."

"I love you too Harry."

00000000000000

**The Next Day**

Harry arrived at the classroom just as students where leaving. He waited patiently until he saw the gray-haired former king. "Professor McDuff!" he yelled, in an attempt to get the man's attention.

Macbeth looked over at him. "Aye, that's me. What can I do for you Mr...?"

"Potter," Harry said as he held out his hand for the man to shake. "Harry Potter, Lord Black. As for what I'm here for, I don't suppose you have an office someplace where we can discuss it."

Macbeth raised an eyebrow. "Of course. If you would follow me."

Macbeth lead Harry through the college hallways until they reached his on-campus office. Harry chuckled as he saw several old-Scottish weapons hanging on the walls.

"So what can I do for you Lord Black?" Macbeth asked as he set his briefcase on his desk.

Harry continued to examine a sword hanging on the wall as he answered. "You can stop hunting Demona," he said without preamble. He turned to see the shocked look on the old king's face.

Macbeth looked down. "And how would you know about that?" he asked.

"Demona is my fiance."

Macbeth looked up at him. "You're going to marry her?" he said surprised.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Macbeth snorted as he sat down. "I hope you know what you're getting into lad."

"Believe me when I say I do. All I want is your word that you will cease hunting Demona, and I will remove the spells that connect you."

Macbeth raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes. And I can do one of two things. Either I can make you immortal on your own or I can simply remove the spells and leave you mortal, allowing you to age normally from this point on."

Macbeth thought for a moment before looking up at him. "Make me mortal."

00000000000000

Harry and Demona appeared at the Eyrie Building in their natural forms, Harry held in his hand a vial containing a blue potion.

Harry turned to Demona, "Shall you get the others or shall I?"

"I'll do it," Demona said softly.

Harry put his arm around the gargess, sensing her distress. "I'll work Demona."

She looked at him and she could see the tears in her eyes. "What if it doesn't? We couldn't find a safer way to administer the potion. What if Angela...? I just got her back."

Harry reached up to wipe her tears away. "I don't know what to tell ya babe," he said softly. "But I promise that I will use no more fae magic than is necessary."

Demona reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I better go get the others, you go and administer the potion. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

00000000000000

Demona found Goliath and the rest of the clan in the kitchen.

"Demona!" Brooklyn growled, being the first to see her, causing the others to look over at her.

Goliath walked over and looked down at her. "What are you doing here Demona?" he asked, his ex-mate could hear the distrust in his voice.

"Harry's finished the antidote for Angela. He's asked that no one disturb him, so that he can concentrate on what he must do."

"And how do we know he won't her?" Broadway asked. While not as distrustful of Demona as Brooklyn, he still didn't trust Harry or Demona not to hurt Angela.

Brooklyn nodded his head. "We should watch and make sure Lord Black doesn't do anything harmful to Angela."

Demona's eyes turned red as she spoke. "One mistake and my daughter is DEAD!" Her tail lashed in anger behind her. "So NO ONE," She turned and looked at Goliath, "not even me, will enter Angela's room until Harry say's otherwise, understood!"

Goliath sighed, "As much as I hate to say it...I agree with Demona."

The trio looked at Goliath incredulously, while Hudson gave him a knowing look. Anna gave Demona a sympathetic smile.

"But..." Goliath continued, "that does not mean we cannot wait outside the room."

00000000000000

Harry looked down at Angela's stone form and took a deep breath. He uncorked the potion vial and poured it over Angela's back, causing it to pool on her stone-skin. He then chanted softly, doing his best to control the amount of magic he used.

"_Potion cure,_

_Absorb through stone-skin_

_That that this daughter_

_May rejoin her kin_."

Harry watched with bated breath as the blue potion was absorbed thru his future daughter-in-law's skin.

00000000000000

Harry wasn't surprised to find the whole clan, the Xanatos family and their assistant, and Detective Maza waiting out in the hallway.

"Well?" Demona asked.

Harry swallowed before answering. "Angela is..."

00000000000000

**A/N- I'm Evil, I know. But I had to leave it there. As always, please review and look at the challenges in my forum, I believe I've added a couple since my last update. Link is on profile.**

**I've also decided that, after I deal with Thailog, I am going to end this story. For those of you who like it and would enjoy more, I plan on writing a sequel, but I won't be posting immediately after I'm done with this, in fact I don't how long after I'm done with this that I'll post it. All I'll say about it is that the second story will feature more HP characters and that there will be an appearance from the Weird Sisters in it. There will be three more chapters to Green Eyes however.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4**

"Angela is still in stone sleep," Harry said looking down.

"No," Demona whispered. She looked at Harry pleadingly. "Isn't there anything else you can do?"

Harry shook his head. "Not now anyway. We need to wait. It may be that the potion needs more time to work since she's a gargoyle, or..." he trailed off. Not wanting to finish the thought.

Everyone was silent as what Harry said sank in. After a few moments he said, "You can go in if you want now. If it is a delayed reaction, it would be best if someone watches her to alert us when she does wake." He walked over to Demona, as he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He pulled her into a gentle hug, and she began to cry into his shoulder. "We should go home," he whispered gently.

Demona shook her head. "No. I need to stay here, just in case she wakes up and.." Demona began to babel.

"Shh, it'll be alright." He smiled down at her. "There are things I need to do, will be alright?"

Demona nodded her head, before disappearing into the room. Harry turned to see the rest of the gargoyles with solemn looks on their faces. Without speaking to them, he took off down the hallway.

Fox followed him.

"Harry!" she called, when they were a ways away from everyone else.

Harry stopped, and turned to Fox. "Yes?" he asked.

"What are you going to do that's more important than being here for Demona?" Fox demanded, fire in her eyes.

Harry smiled, and for the first time, Fox was afraid of her brother. "Winky! Dobby!" Harry called.

In seconds, the two dutiful house-elves were in front of Harry. Ignoring his sister for a moment, he turned to the two elves. "I want you to find a gargoyle called Thailog," he ordered. "Once you have located him, you are to bind him with the full force of you magic. He is not to escape. And then, you will bring him to me. Am I understood?"

The two elves nodded and said, "Yes Master," as one.

But Dobby asked a question before disappearing. "Is he bad gargoyle that hurt Mistress' daughter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

The two elves smiled evilly, before disappearing.

"What were those?" Fox asked.

"My servants," Harry answered. "They are house-elves, bound to my house, and my very good friends." He smiled. "They took quite a shine to Angela when she was over."

Fox gave Harry a questioning look. "When Angela was over?"

"I've been teaching her and Demona proper magic.," Harry said with a sad smile. "She's got quite a talent with potions and charms." He slumped up against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. "What if Angela never wakes up? What if Demona blames me for not finding a cure?"

Fox knelt down beside Harry. "I don't know Harry. I really don't"

00000000000

Harry was in the courtyard of the castle, looking up at the stars. So much had happened recently, Becoming engaged to Demona, Angela's prolonged stone sleep, the revelations that Fox and the weird sisters were in fact his sisters. To top it off Sharptooth had Marauders Security up and running, but between everything that was going on, he had yet to be able to take over from the goblin.

Of course Sharptooth didn't mind, it was his job after all, and he loved it. But Harry still felt guilty that Sharptooth was running things when he should be. That reminded him that he'd have to talk to Demona about the relationship between Nightstone and Marauders at some point.

He was pulled from his musings by a large creature being dropped in front of him from.

Thailog was bloodied, bruised, unconscious, and restrained with razor wire. It was clear that Winky and Dobby had no love for the gargoyle that hurt Angela. In fact the two levees appeared proud in their work as they stood on either side of the clone.

Harry smiled evilly. "Winky, go tell Demona that Thailog is here."

Moments later, Harry heard the twin roars of Demona and Goliath as they found out that the creature responsible for their daughters current state was in the castle. And moments after that, everyone was gathered in the courtyard, around the clone. Demona quickly delivered a swift kick to Thailog's privates.

"So," Harry asked calmly, "What do we do with him?"

"We will imprison him in the labyrinth," Goliath decided.

"You're joking, right?" Demona said turning her red eyes towards her ex. "This thing may have killed our daughter, and you want to imprison him? I say we just kill him and end his pathetic existence."

"Just because he tried to kill us, does not mean he can't be redeemed. Look at Xanatos and yourself!" Goliath growled.

Demona snarled right back at him. "This is not the clan we are discussing Goliath, this is our daughter!"

"And you think I don't want to harm him less than you do?" Goliath thundered, his eyes glowing white. "But we cannot lower ourselves to his level!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and whistled sharply, drawing everyone, including the arguing ex's, attention. "May I propose a compromise?" He asked with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Goliath asked.

Harry smiled wickedly. "I'll take that as a yes."

And before anyone could respond, Harry turned to the clone.

"_You would harm,_

_The child of my mate._

_No more shall harm her,_

_With your bitter hate._

_I will take from you,_

_Many things,_

_Your strength and cunning,_

_Along with your wings."_

Green light flew from Harry's eyes, striking the clone. Everyone watched as Thailog's wings disappeared as though they never existed.

As the light faded, Brooklyn asked, "What did you do?"

Harry smirked. "I took his wings, as well as his strength and cunning, away from him. He will be much easier to hold, and should he escape, pose less of a threat." He looked towards the eastern horizon. "It's a few hours before sunrise. You should take him wherever it is that you plan to hold him before then. He'll remain unconscious the rest of the night."

"Wait," David called. "Detective, Lord Black, may I speak with you both before you leave?"

The two nodded and walked over to the businessman.

Maza crossed her arms and looked at him. "What do you want Xanatos?"

David smirked. "It's not what I want, it's what you and I both want Detective." He looked at Harry. "A while ago, when I was still plotting against the clan, I had Elisa's brother, and several others, mutated into creatures that were a cross between big cats, bats, human, and electric eels. I have been looking for a way to correct my mistake, but have thus far been unable. I was wondering if...?"

"If I would change them back?" Harry finished.

At David's nod, Elisa added, "It would mean a lot to my family and I if you could."

Harry sighed. "I can, but first I need some rest. Perhaps the night after next?"

Xanatos nodded. "That will work."

Elisa nodded. "I'll speak to Derek and the other mutates when we take Thailog down to the labyrinth.

00000000000

**Two more Chapters. Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forum.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the morning, Demona didn't go to Nightstone and, instead, stayed as a human, next to her daughters bedside.

Harry sighed. He had never seen his beloved so heartbroken. It was a strong difference from the strong, passionate Gargoyle he fell in love with. Despite his need to rest, he hadn't left the castle either, not wanting to be far from Demona. But he had been unable to sleep, even in the guest room Fox and her husband had provided for him.

Which was why he was currently playing five card draw with his sister.

And Fox was kicking his butt.

"So, will you be inviting our mother and sisters to the wedding?" Fox asked, after asking Harry, the current hand's dealer, for two cards.

Harry snorted, before taking three cards for himself. "I don't know about inviting mother, but we definitely won't be inviting any of my sisters, except you of course."

The red-head chuckled. "Two-hundred," she said happily, putting the appropriate amount of chips between them. "I suppose I should be flattered. Will you be inviting any of your friends from England?"

"Yes," Harry answered, eying the stack of chips he had, as well as his cards. "I fold."

Fox grinned as she took the chips from between them.

"I plan on inviting four friends from school, as well as four of my former teachers, one of which will be bringing his wife and my godson. Anyone else they bring would be their families. And my family," he smiled slightly, "it seems, is mostly here already."

Fox chuckled as she took the deck of cards from Harry and began to shuffle. "Does this mean I'm invited to Christmas dinner?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry chuckled, "We'll see Fox, We'll see."

00000000000

Harry stood next to Demona, next to Angela's bedside, as the sun began to set. Fox was with them, keeping an eye on the setting sun, outside the window.

After a few moments, Fox said, "The sun's set."

And with no change from Angela's stone form, Demona collapsed to her knees as she began to weep. Silent tears fell down Harry's face as he knelt next to her.

"I promise Demona, I won't rest until I can..."

Harry was cut off as cracking could be heard, drawing all three's attention to Angela's stone form. Cracks had begun to form and moments later, all three covered their faces with their arms as stone chips flew at them, and Angela's snarl echoed of the walls.

Demona was upon Angela before she had completely sat up, hugging her fiercely.

"Mother?" Angela asked confused. "What's wrong?"

Demona just smiled as new tears of happiness fell down her face. Running her human hand, as she had yet to turn into her gargoyle form, through her daughters hair, Demona said, "Nothing Angela. Absolutely nothing."

0000000000

After an equally happy reunion with the rest of the clan, and Goliath's hesitant thanks to Harry, the clan, along with Harry, Demona, and the Xanatos' (who had put on gargoyle inspired battle armor/flight suits, flew to the labyrinth, where Elisa was waiting for them.

The detective led the group to the underground sanctuary, where the group was met by a large, black man/cat/bat creature, that was introduced as Talon.

Talon was obviously distrustful of Xanatos, but when he spoke, he addressed Harry. "I understand that you can return us to human?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, I have to examine you first, and only if you wish to become human again, except for the one I'm told is locked up. He will be turned back to human no matter what."

"Fang," Talon supplied.

"Yes well, if you would take me to the others, so that I may examine them, and you, I can give you a more definite answer.

Talon nodded, and the group went deeper into the labyrinth.

0000000000

Jack Peyton or, as he currently went by, Jackal, looked back at Rikers Island. Sure, this time he had left both Wolf and his Sister, whom he had presumed captured when he was, but he couldn't risk helping them, at least not yet. He had managed to escape without setting off any alarms, no doubt by morning they would realize he was missing.

He didn't know about wolf, but he would come back for Hyena, if for no other reason then there were jobs he couldn't do alone, and he needed someone watching his back.

But first, he had to pay a little visit to Xanatos.

He had some...pieces he needed to reacquire.

0000000000

Harry stood back from the three mutates he had examined.

"Well?" Maggie, the only female, who resembled a lion somewhat, asked.

Harry licked his lips. "Talon, Claw, I can turn you back to human right now, with no trouble," he said softly, He then turned to Maggie, "I'm sorry to say that while I could turn you back Maggie, I won't, not right now anyway."

"Why not?" Talon demanded angrily.

Harry gave him a level glare. "Because, no matter how much she may want to be human again, I will not put the child at risk.."

"Child?" Maggie asked, confused.

Harry sighed, and smiled slightly, "Congratulations Maggie, you're two weeks pregnant."

Maggie's hands flew to her abdomen,. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And after your child is born, I will gladly turn you back to human, along with your child, if you still wish it. But until born, I won't do a thing."

"Maggie," Talon said, stepping towards her, taking her hand in his. "I'll wait with you. It would be unfair for me to become human now," he grinned. "Especially with you carrying our child."

Maggie smiled and hugged Talon tightly. The black panther mutate looked up at the other, tiger mutate. "Claw, feel free to take Harry's offer, but we will be staying mutates, at least for now."

The large mutate looked at his two friends and shook his head.

"You don't want to be human again?" Maggie asked.

Claw shook his head and pointed at them.

Talon smiled. "You won't become human until we do?"

Claw nodded.

Turning to Harry, Talon said, "I guess there was no need for you to come down here tonight."

Harry smiled and waved him off. "It's all right, I'm always happy to be able to deliver good news."

Elisa walked over and put her hand on her brother's, Talon's, shoulder. "Smiling she said, "Congratulations Derek. So you want to visit Mom and Dad to tell them the news, or shall I pass it along?" she asked jokingly.

Talon chuckled. "I think this is something they need to hear from me."

Elisa was about to retort, when her cell phone rang. Sighing, she answered, "Maza...What? When?..._Sigh..._I'll be there shortly Captain."

Turning to the others, but specifically looking at Anna, Elisa said. "Jackal's escaped from Rikers."

0000000000

As they landed back at the castle, Goliath asked Harry, "Lord Black, would you help us find Jackal?"

Harry shook his head. "No. The only reasons I caught them before, and the only reason I had Thailog tracked down, is that they had made the situation personal. By attacking, and indirectly attacking, my mate. Unless Jackal makes a similar mistake, again, I will not intervene."

"But..." Brooklyn spoke up, only to be cut of by Harry.

"Magic is not a solve all, the day I begin to see it as such, is the day I lose respect for me and for other life. If you come to rely on me, and something happens when I am not available, what will become of you." He shook his head, "As much as I may want to help, I simply can't. It's better that way."

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry sighed as Sharptooth smirked. "You are having way to much fun," he commented to the Goblin.

If anything, the goblin's smirk got bigger. "What do you expect?" he said, pushing more sheets of paper that needed to be signed in front of the wizard. "You've basically left the day-to-day operations to me. And it's a stressful job. I have to get even somehow."

"By trying to kill me with paperwork?"

"Hardly," Sharptooth spoke. "It's not my fault that there are things that you have to approve of. Maybe if you'd come in more often, it wouldn't build up so much."

"And why can't you just send it to me. It's not as though there's no such thing as magic," Harry said sarcastically, as he signed his name for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sharptooth asked.

0000000000

"Your sure you still want to do this?" Demona asked. "Being my personal assistant won't be an easy task, especially if my employees mess up."

Angela nodded. "Of course, it's not like there's anything left to hide from the clan," the younger gargoyle pointed out. She sighed. "Besides, after being stuck in stone sleep for so long, everyone except Anna is treating me as if I'm made of glass. Frankly, it's getting annoying."

The red-haired gargoyle chuckled. "I suppose it would be. That reminds me, there's something I'd like to ask you," she said, turning serious.

Angela looked at her mother. "What?"

Demona grinned. "As you know, Harry and I are having a mixed Gargoyle/human/fae ceremony. I'd like it if you'd be my Maid of Honor."

Angela smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I'd love to."

0000000000

Titania, in her guise as Anastasia, sat across from Fox as the two enjoyed a dinner out.

This night was not going as the Fae Queen had hoped. There had been little conversation, and Harry had ducked out completely, using the excuse of catching up on paperwork at Marauders as an excuse. Knowing how much her son hated paperwork, she knew it was just an excuse.

Even if he was forced to actually do the paperwork.

Fox was a little more forgiving than Harry. She had at least shown up, and tried to participate in a conversation but...

When had it become so awkward to talk to her own daughter?

0000000000

Lexington was worried for Anna.

Ever since their trip to the Labyrinth, when they had heard of Jackal's escape, the female had seemed distracted and distant. And while he was happy that she was open to his romantic advances, he had actually received a peck on the cheek when he had given her a rose in an attempt to cheer her up, her attitude was worrying.

He just wished he knew how he could help her.

0000000000

**That's it. Finally, the end of Green Eyes, the first story that I've completed.**

**I know I left some loose ends, but I DO plan on a sequel, though I don't know when I'll post it. All I'll say about the next story is that it will be more involved in the Harry Potter world.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story, Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


End file.
